The Beginning of the End
by twilightsun01
Summary: Bella Swan, secret agent, hates Edward Cullen, secret agent and Bella’s ex-best friend, for only one reason, and they know why. When they’re paired together for a mission, will their old feelings ignite or will they just keep the hate?AHAUOOC. T for lang.
1. Just The Girl

**AN: Yes, I'm working on Troublemakers. No, I didn't plan to want to write another story. But it sort of just worked itself out in my head. It's actually a little unique, and the first chapter is a little short, but don't worry-it's almost sort of an introduction.**

**Summary: Bella Swan, secret agent, hates Edward Cullen, secret agent and Bella's ex-best friend, for only one reason, and they know why. When they're paired together for a mission, will their old feelings ignite or will they just keep the hate? AH, AU, a little OOC, rated T for language and just in case.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own it.**

_{She's cold and she's cruel/But she knows what she's doin'/She pushed me in the pool/At our last school reunion/She laughs at my dreams/But I dream about her laughter/Strange as it seems/She's the one I'm after/ ~Just The Girl, The Click Five~}_

Chapter One

It was another day of waking up. My alarm clock was the radio, and the time was 5:45 in the morning. I rolled over, turning off the radio, which was playing 'When I Grow Up'.

The people of the normal world were so lucky. They didn't have to worry about nearly anything. Sure, they had petty worries, like, "_Did I remember to record the new episode of The Young And The Restless?_" or, _"Did my son remember to wash his gym uniform?"_ My worries, compared to theirs, were not petty at all.

Kids my age-17-were usually applying for colleges, were dating, and driving. Me, I wasn't able to go to a college on a regular basis, so I would take online classes, or go undercover as a student if we suspected something unusual happening on a college campus. I couldn't date-at any moment, I could be shot, stabbed, beaten to death, or taken captive by the enemy. If I learned how to drive, I'd need an ID. I knew how to, but I was insured a temporary license-if I ever were to go on a mission, I could easily change my name and look.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. That's what I go by at the time. It's my birth name, therefore being the name I usually listen to. If someone calls me "Bella", I turn my head.

Right now, I live in Forks, Washington. That, along with my name, can change at any moment. I've lived in several places-Buffalo, New York, Miami, Florida, even a famous city like Los Angeles. But the location and the name do not matter. It's always the mission that comes first.

I have been a range of ages, from 15 to 25. The first time I pretended to be someone I wasn't, my name was Summer Lancers, and I was 21. I had to dye my hair blonde, and wear blue contacts.

My real hair color is reddish-brown, my real eye color is dark brown. I'm 5'4" and I'm proud. My skin is pale, but that can easily be altered-it's called fake tan.

My full purpose in life is to save people from the "bad guys"-if you've ever seen a movie like the Dark Knight, then the "bad guy" is the Joker, and I'm Batman. (Weird analogy, but it was the only movie I can think of. Being me, and all, I don't get out much.)

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. I'm saying, I am Secret Agent Swan. I work for the FBI, but the young adult version. I've never gone out with a boy for real (once, I had to pretend to be married to this one guy, Mike Newton. He's a jerk.)

But the biggest jerk out of all the guys in the YAFBI is Edward Cullen. He's rude, arrogant, and even worse, perfect. His hair is a bronze color, and his eyes are the most startling color of green. Emerald, almost. I have to admit, he's hot. I've seen him without a shirt on, and he's got abs. And his arms aren't half-bad, either.

I hate Edward Cullen. No one can anything change that.

Want to know why? I thought so. I mean, who wouldn't love him? (That, my dear friends, is my idea of sarcasm.)

He and I used to be best friends. And this isn't the stupid, clichéd version of, "We were friends and then he went out with some whore" and blah, blah, blah.

First off, we're not allowed to date anyone, at all. It's stated clearly in the rule book. Second, we've both been agents since a young age. His biological parents were killed in a house fire by some crazy guy who was seriously out to get anyone with an 'M' in their last name. (Edward's last name before now was Masen. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.) My parents were agents, and they were killed. It's bad if you get personal with your partner. Really, really bad. Because, instead of looking out for yourself, you're looking out for your partner, because you care more about them then your own self. *snort*

That's beside the point. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, two prominent figures in the agency, adopted Edward. I flew solo. Edward and I were so young, though, that Carlisle and Esme took care of both of us.

I really loved Edward-more than a brother. Way back when. But, of course, then _it_ happened.

I shook my head, removing the thoughts of the terrible, life-altering accident. After that happened, Edward and I couldn't talk to each other-it was prohibited.

So here I was, seventeen years old, and out of the ordinary.

What could I say? It was my only choice-other than die.

**AN: Review.**


	2. But It's Better If You Do

**AN: Thanks for all the great feedback! It's done better than I thought already. I posted it, then went to go read Hunted, which is amazing, part of the House of Night series, and then come on an hour later, and I have thirteen messages! That's awesome! Thanks so much, on with the next chapter. (:**

_{And I'm afraid that I, well I may have faked it/ ~But It's Better If You Do, Panic At The Disco~}_

Chapter Two

I knew that today would be one of the best days of my life. I was going on a big mission, if it was even still there. They were pairing me with someone I hadn't been paired with for awhile. I hoped it was my only friend here, Angela Weber. I missed her. And I wondered if she still kept in touch with Ben Cheney?

I showered, letting the smell of my favorite strawberry shampoo calm my nerves. I dried my hair, letting it fall in soft waves. I sifted through my closet, grabbing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark purple V-neck shirt. It was long sleeved, something nifty here in Forks. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and a little gloss. I looked in the mirror, and smiled. The girl looking back at me was good-looking, in a casual way. That was the point.

I slipped on my purple Converse, and slipped out of the door. I felt at my pocket-_shoot_! I forgot my phone. I rushed back in, grabbed my Rumor, and left.

I ran downstairs, and I saw Carlisle. I hadn't seen him since Edward and I lost our friendship. He was accompanied by Esme, and…Edward?

Edward was beautiful, as always. His bronze hair was tousled, and soft-looking. His green eyes were as intense as ever, and he was still pale. I blushed when I saw him, and his eyes flickered to mine-and darkened. His smile turned into a sneer.

"I'm working with _her_?" he asked, velvet voice furious.

"Well, I suppose so, son," Carlisle replied. He turned to me. "Bella, it's been so long. And I guess you and Edward are working together."

"You're right, Carlisle," a voice said. It was my current mission coordinator, Ashley Buntings. "Edward and Bella have been partnered up, surprisingly enough. We couldn't change it." Ashley shot a meaningful look towards me.

I was too busy glaring at Edward to really read her expression. He scowled right back, and I fought the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, and turned away.

"Are you _sure_ there's no other way?" Edward asked. He made it quite clear he did not want to work with me.

"Positive," Ashley told him. "You and Bells here are stuck. Think you'll survive?"

I could tell by his eyes he wanted to shake his head so hard that it fell off, but he nodded, though it was a reluctant nod. She turned to me, and I just gave her a look.

"Well, now that that's all figured out…" Ashley turned to Carlisle and Esme. "You'll have to leave now. Edward brought nothing, am I right?"

Carlisle nodded. "Good luck son." He turned to me, and nodded my way. "Bella."

Edward's jaw was set, and he nodded. Esme smiled sweetly at me.

"Bye Bella, Edward. It was so relieving to see a familiar face," she told me. Kissing my head, she followed Carlisle.

Ashley smiled and waved as they left. When they were out of sight, she turned to us, a scowl on her face. She looked…angry.

"I understand you two don't want to work together at all, but you must deal. I know why you dislike each other so much. I respect that. I don't respect that you can't deal with each other. Get over the past. This is the present, and the future depends on both of you."

Ashley composed herself. "You will be accompanied later in the mission by Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarthy. Alice and Jasper will be pretending to be married, as will Rosalie and Emmett. You will know it's them if they say to each other during conversation, 'You are the cheese to my macaroni'. In that case, nod, and say to one another, because you will be pretending to be newlyweds, 'You are the tape hanging the posters to our walls; without you, I would fall'. Alright?"

Edward and I shot each other a look-a good look, that is, and I nodded. Slowly, so slowly, Edward nodded in agreement. Ashley smiled, her blue eyes brightening.

"Glad we're on the same page. Now, we've got a few things to tell you. First, though, we would enjoy if you would bond for the next hour…after it's been so long."

Edward walked out into the TV room without a word. I held Ashley back.

"Ash, you can't be serious. You _know_ what happened! I can't just let something like that go! It was all-"

"His fault?" Ashley inquired. She rolled her eyes. "Bella, you need to understand that what happened was nobody's fault. You and Edward were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Don't fret, my dear," Ash told me, pushing my hair behind my face and cupping her hands around my cheeks. "You are like my own daughter. If he hurts you, call me. Speaking of…you'll see." Ashley almost told me something, but she caught herself. Smart lady.

I nodded, and Ash pulled me into a hug. "Good luck, Bells."

I walked to the TV room alone, and caught Edward sitting on a couch looking furious.

"I'm not that bad," I told him. "That was an accident. It wasn't our fault."

Edward just glared at me.

"Listen, I know you hate me, for whatever reason, but really, Cullen, we have to start acting like a couple." I wrinkled my nose at that. Edward was still just glaring.

"Isabella," he grumbled. He chose to use my full name, and I guessed it was only to piss me off.

"We've got no choice then to deal with one another. Although that might be…" Edward paused as he looked for a word to describe whatever. "…complex, to your mind, I completely will be your friend…in public. Although we must share a room, we can only hope they give us separate beds. I'm not sleeping anywhere near you, whore." My eyes widened. I scowled, shooting him anger through a look. I bit my lip.

"So, Bella, are we on the same page?"

I looked up to find that Edward was inches from my face. The close proximity scared me. My dark brown eyes found his green ones.

"Actually, Edward, I must disagree. Who knows what cameras may be hidden? Publicity and privacy are nearly the same thing in our situations. So we mustn't try to fake it. I believe I understand it more than you ever will, _Eddie_," I snarled, using his least favorite nickname. He growled.

"I see," he mused. "I hate that you figure it all out before I do. Well, you bring a good point. I must be your real friend. Truce?"

Edward's eyes looked sincere, but I knew he really was a good actor. You could see anything in his eyes and believe it. I had known him too long, something bad on both our parts. We knew each other well enough.

"For now," I agreed, shaking his outstretched hand. "Until the end of this. But you probably don't know me as well as you think."

Edward raised his brows. "Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"You favorite color changes day to day. You hate the smell of gasoline and tobacco. You once had to drive when you were thirteen, because you could pass for sixteen. When you see or smell blood, you faint. Before becoming an agent, you tripped so much, they reserved a room for you in the hospital. You have used the same strawberry shampoo since you were twelve, and your real name is Isabella Marie Swan." Edward described me so easily. His sweet, warm breath fanned over my face. "I almost forgot-you love the book Wuthering Heights."

I gulped, then nodded. He knew me so well. "Anything else?" I questioned.

"You're shy, you love the sun, you pretend to be fine all the time, and you care about everyone, no matter the person." Edward smiled. Was he being…_nice_?

"My turn," I replied, breathless.

"You love the color brown. You love classical music like Clair de Lune. You play the piano and you write songs. You used to buy me strawberry shampoo for my birthday and for Christmas. Your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You're 6'2". You caught me when I fell. Your first girlfriend was Tanya Denali, and you hated her. After we found Carlisle and Esme, you wanted us to be married like them, except you wanted to have children on your own. You loved the look on Esme's face when you told her I was pregnant when we were ten." I chuckled from the memory. "I was always looking for Prince Charming, but I found Mike Newton instead, and you punched him in the gut." I smiled. "How about that?"

Edward nodded, but his eyes were hungry-why? "You're right."

He looked at me for a long time. What was with him?

Before I knew it, Ash came in with some officials. "Bella, Edward, these are your new coordinators, Elisabeth and Jacob Gandb. They will direct you from here." Ash left right away.

"Hello, I am Elisabeth. This is my husband, Jacob." Elisabeth had blue eyes and curly dark hair. Jacob had freckles, and I couldn't really see his eyes. He was kind of short, and so was Elisabeth. I most definitely was taller than her, with maybe an inch on her. Jacob was really quite pale, and Elisabeth was dark. Not like, dark dark, but tan, unlike me. I smiled.

"Bella," I told her. I nodded towards Edward. "And that's Edward." Edward nodded. He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Awesome!" Elisabeth started buzzing. It turned out she was really bubbly. Jacob gave me a look, and I just smiled, noticing his eyes were dark blue with hints of brown. Elisabeth looked where I was looking, and she saw her husband. Her eyes suddenly filled with love. I watched as his face broke into a wide smile. It was hard to not notice how much love with each other they were in. I looked over to Edward, who was looking elsewhere, when I nudged him in the side. He looked at me and glared, until I looked over to Elisabeth and Jacob. I watched as a slow smile erupted on his face as he was the two in love.

"That so…" I whispered.

"Cute," Edward finished for me. I looked up into his pools of emerald green eyes, and he looked back down at me. I saw the boy I had known so long ago, and I saw what I loved in him. The care, the want to be himself, not the person he'd become. He smiled at me, my favorite crooked grin, and I smiled back at him. I was in a trance, but then I realized who, exactly, my heart was beating unevenly for, and who was giving me butterflies. Edward Cullen, my sworn enemy. He must have realized it too, because his eyes hardened, and he turned away.

I swallowed, shivering. "Well, um, the mission?" I stated. It sounded more like a question.

Elisabeth looked back at us. "Oh, um, right, mission." She cleared her throat, and looked at us. "Well, you're going to be using AT&T, and you'll get new phones. The LG Vu, which you'll get today, is your phone. It's a good phone for a mission, ultra-sensitive, and you'll get a few extra features only agents get. And…here they are."

Elisabeth looked expectantly toward the huge wooden door. The phones automatically appeared through the bottom, and they were slid to us. I turned it on.

"For instance, the battery never dies. The "flashlight" that's included, it's a laser. It can get you through a metal door 20 inches thick, that's how strong it is. On the bottom, where you're supposed to plug in the battery, there is a chip. It is a microphone. And you'll get a Bluetooth looking device that is an earpiece for the microphone. You'll need both oftentimes. And it also works as a normal phone. You can text message each other in code, and there's a full keyboard on the touch screen. Take pictures, you can send the pictures to one another for free. Videos are good too." Elisabeth smiled.

"You're all set," Jacob told us. It was the first time I'd ever heard him. He had a low, soft voice. But, however, it didn't appeal to me like Edward's did.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Money?"

Elisabeth handed us a wad of cash. "This is enough to buy you some clothes. You're allowed to get only a few casual outfits. More of the money should be towards formal attire. As in, dress and skirts and tuxes."

Edward and I nodded simultaneously. Elisabeth hugged me.

"Good luck," she told me. Then she whispered, "I can tell, you and Edward have something against each other right now. But that's how Jake and I were, and now look at us." She pulled away. "Have fun, you two."

I nodded. "Bye, Elisabeth. Jacob."

Edward turned to me, and his eyes were soft. "Bella, are you sure you'll be fine, without Ashley?"

"Yeah," I told him. My heart fluttered.

_Damn it!_ I thought as he turned from me to leave. _I can't be in love with _him_. He ruined my life!_

Before he left, Edward half-turned. He grinned, and turned around all the way. "You coming, Bella?"

I nodded. There were butterflies in my stomach, and I silently cussed Edward out in my head. Stupid Edward Cullen.

I knew one thing for sure: he hated me, and I couldn't change that. And, not only that, but he wanted nothing to do with me. And I couldn't be in love with him.

I thought about all the bad things before I realized I had been following Edward very absentmindedly. He and I were in front of a silver Volvo that he slid into.

"This is my baby," he told me sternly when I got in. "Don't hurt her."

I chuckled, but his expression was dead serious. I nodded slowly.

Well, I couldn't help but be surprised at his crazy driving and his knack of knowing where to go. He pulled up at a posh hotel with a nice view. I raised my eyebrows in approval.

"Well?" Edward asked. "Let's go."

I nodded, getting out. I felt my phone vibrate, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**, it read.

I touched the "View Now" option. It was from Elisabeth-she had programmed her number into the phone.

_**Remember, the point of this is to catch the bad guy. I suggest you settle in and go shopping immediately after. Grab lunch later, and be sure to sleep in the same bed. We're almost positive our bad guys work at the hotel. Be safe! (:**_

I replied, saying "Okay" and locking the phone so the touch screen wouldn't be bothered.

Edward stopped abruptly, and I knocked into him. He turned his staggering green eyes on me and smiled softly. I gave him an inquiring look, and he told me through his eyes that we had to act together. I bobbed my head in agreement, and he slipped his hand in mine. I felt electricity zip through my veins, and I twisted to see his god-like face. I met his bemused eyes, and I recognized the same emotion in his eyes that I suspected were in mine: shock.

That took under a minute, and we hurriedly moved toward the check-in desk.

The woman working the desk straightened up once she caught sight of Edward. She tried to make her unruly hair nicer looking. But then she saw our hands and she rolled her eyes and sat there, once again uninterested.

"Excuse me? I've reserved a room under Masen," Edward told the woman. She rolled her eyes again.

"Here's your key. Have any luggage?" Her voice was nasally.

"No." Edward turned to me. "Let's go, sweetie."

A chill ran through my body when he called me sweetie. I would never get used to this.

I texted Elisabeth back quickly.

_**Are we still Bella and Edward?**_

She answered back two minutes later with a 'yes'.

"Edward," I said sweetly. "We need to go shopping."

"Right…" Edward looked at me. I nodded. "Bella."

Edward grabbed a hold of my hand. I, again, felt that shock, and I texted Edward quickly.

_**Couples kiss.**_

I saw Edward grimace out of my peripheral vision. He texted me back.

_**So?**_

I rolled my eyes. I pulled him back, and kissed his cheek.

I gave him a look that was meant to say, "That's a kiss." He looked right back and smiled, but his eyes were furious.

He pulled me along, and from there, we went to a huge mall. I bought lingerie in Victoria's Secret and clothes from JCPenney's and Dillards. Edward bought clothes from the same places I did, and he bought boxers from Calvin Klein. We headed back to the hotel.

I looked in my Victoria's Secret bags. I was looking mostly at the lacy lingerie. _What will Edward think_?

Holy shit. Why did I care? Edward and I hated each other. Was I planning to…sleep with him? I mean, I know he's hot with his shirt off, but his pants…bad Bella!

We finally were back at the hotel, and I changed into PJ's. It was almost nine. I decided to read Romeo and Juliet.

Edward walked out in only pajama pants. Oh man, he was _hot_. I mean, he was hot when we were thirteen, but now…

I shook my head. I looked down at my pajamas-not much better. I was wearing a silky and lacy and pink. It was a camisole and short shorts. I saw Edward looking at me and grimacing. And oh, I forgot the best part, he was sleeping in the same bed as me. And we'd have to snuggle. Because of the cameras.

Wonderful.

**AN: Review for the next chapter!**


	3. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**AN: Okay, another chapter! Well, it is doing awesome so far!!!**

_{I never wanted to say this/You never wanted to stay/I put my faith in you/So much faith, and then you/Just threw it away/ ~For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic, Paramore~}_

Chapter Three

Edward slipped into the bed. I put down the famous play, and looked at Edward.

"Hi," I murmured. Edward looked up at me, surprised.

"Hey," he whispered back. I smiled.

"Umm…" I tried to think of things newlyweds would say. "What's up?"

Edward raised his eyebrows, emerald eyes amused. "The ceiling."

"Uh, I love you?" I said it like a question.

My heart fluttered nervously as Edward neared me, his lips almost brushing mine. He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Love you too." Edward's smile almost looked sincere. I could hear the blood pumping through my body in my ears. I was breathing almost heavily, and there were butterflies in my stomach. I took this opportunity of all the adrenaline to reach up and grab Edward's soft and well-shaven face.

My lips crashed onto his, burning with fiery passion. I straddled him to get a better kiss, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away, realizing almost too late who I was with-Edward Cullen. Ugh.

I touched my forehead to his. "Love you more."

Edward's lips twitched into a smile. He softly, gently pushed me off his lap and turned the lights off. He got back in bed, and I snuggled up to his warm body.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I heard Edward murmur in his soft, velvet voice.

"I love you," he added. My heart thumped, and then I was out.

The next morning, I woke up with my hair disheveled and in Edward's grasp. He was snoring very, very softly. He was even more beautiful in his sleep. I wanted to touch his pale face so badly.

Before I knew what was happening, I actually _was_ touching his cheekbones softly. I traced the shape of them, and his whole face. Once I got to his lips, his eyes fluttered open slowly, and he breathed, "Good morning, Mrs. Masen."

I gasped softly, pulling my hand away. He chuckled, and his grip was tighter now.

"M-morning, Edward," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked me, forehead on mine. My forehead tingled from where he kissed me.

"I want to stay in bed all day in sleep."

That was code for, "We're being videotaped, stupid, don't ask me what I want to do today, because you know what I want to do today-get the bad guy."

Edward smiled. "I don't think that'd be wise."

Now that, that was code for, "No." Or was that obvious enough?

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I jumped out of bed to freshen up and dress. I took a quick shower, and grabbed a dark blue sweater and a nice khaki pencil skirt. I grabbed a pair of black wedges with cork for heels and stalked into the bathroom.

Edward was waiting there, only in his boxers. I ran into, and gasped.

"Don't newlyweds take showers together?" he asked with a smirk.

Damn horny teenager.

"Not today," I told him. I tried pushing him out, and failed epically.

"I think so," he told me.

"I think not. That's a huge step, hon."

Edward finally rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," he told me, giving in.

I smiled a victorious smile. I slipped into the shower, and let the warm water caress my tired muscles. I washed my hair with the hotel shampoo. _I need to get my own shampoo_, I thought to myself. I sighed, and stepped out, getting into my clothes and putting on some make-up I had bought yesterday. I stepped out, and saw Edward waiting.

He had showered last night, and so he had already dressed. He was wearing a light blue colored dress shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to show his toned forearms. His bottoms were a pair of dark blue jeans, and his shoes were some very laidback brown Vans. It didn't go perfectly-really, he was a guy-but it was nice.

"Hello, love," he murmured in that seductive voice of his. I smiled, trying not to gulp.

"Hey," I whispered. In seconds I was in his warm grasp. His warm breath fanned onto my hair, and he kissed my hair.

"You don't smell like you anymore," he commented.

"Yeah, I thought that too," I told him. I looked into his emerald eyes. Wow, we were really good actors. Or maybe it wasn't acting…

"We'll have to get your shampoo."

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. Then I realized something. "Wait…how did you know what shampoo I used?"

"We used to be best friends, remember?" He was so busted and he knew it.

"Yeah, but I started using that a few years ago, after we stopped talking to each other." Oh shit! They were taping us!

I texted Elisabeth. _**CODE RED!!! NEED NEW HOTEL ROOM! CAUGHT IN THE ACT OF TALKING ABOUT REAL LIVES!!!**_

"Edward," I whispered. "Don't. Move. A muscle."

Edward looked confused, but didn't ask for any explanation. Elisabeth texted me back, and the phone vibrated loudly in my pocket. I slowly moved my hand toward my pocket, and slowly pulled the phone out. I checked the message.

_**Okay, I and Jake are coming. Watch your back! **_

"Edward, they're coming," I muttered through my teeth as the door burst open.

**AN: REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. The Real Chapter Four

**AN: Okay, I'm dumb. I posted chapter one again, and I deleted that. So if you reviewed chapter "four" already, PM with your real review of this chapter. I'm stupid, I'm human, and I made a mistake.**

**Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed and told me that I messed up. Without your help of telling me I screwed up, I probably would have let life pass me by...**

**That would be: Bella-Piano, Alexa-007, riotriotriotgirl, KnKCullen, jmegirl94, MexianChica21, ConfusionPixie, and GrlWithoutAName. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! If you're one of them ^^ , PM me your real review.**

**Thanks for understanding, here's the chapter. (Oh, and at the bottom: I wrote that AN originally for the chapter. I'm keeping it, because it's still important. (: )  
**

_{I was spinning free, whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh/With a little sweet and sour numbing me/ ~Sweetness, Jimmy Eat World~}_

Chapter Four

I didn't even need to turn my head toward the door to see it was only Elisabeth and Jacob. I just kept staring at Edward, only in case it wasn't them. We communicated through our eyes.

**(Bold is Edward, **_**Bold Italics is Bella**_**)**

**We're going to die if it's not our sponsors.**

_**That's not a god attitude.**_

**Say it isn't them. We. Will. Die.**

_**Say it is. We. Will. Live.**_

**And if it's both…?**

_**We're pretty much screwed either way.**_

**What?**

_**Well, Elisabeth and Jake will probably kill us since we slipped up, and you're right. We'll die if it's the enemy.**_

**This sucks.**

_**Yeah, really.**_

It's amazing that we had a whole conversation through our eyes.

"Bella, Edward, are you okay?" I heard Elisabeth's concerned voice call. _Thank God_.

I turned reluctantly from Edward's captivating eyes and turned to Elisabeth. "Yeah, we're fine."

Elisabeth grabbed Edward and me while Jacob threw our clothes into a suitcase. Separate ones for us. "We've found a new location for you. Also, they've been spotted near there. Now, you'll have to get a new car. It's a little…ostentatious. A red BMW M3."

I looked up at Jacob, who had spoken for one of the first times ever. "What?"

"A nice convertible that's red," Edward told me. He knew I didn't know Car Speak.

"Oh," I murmured, turning red.

Edward smiled. He slipped his hand through mine, and intertwined my fingers with his. Elisabeth had already skipped out of the room-she known for skipping when she was happy-and Jacob had walked out, dazed, behind her.

"So…" I started.

"Are you ready to pretend to be together for a few months?" Edward's question caught me.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Not really," I told him truthfully. "I just want everything to be normal again. When our parents were alive, and we were best friends, was that normal?"

"I…I'm not sure," Edward whispered. His eyes were strained. He stopped, and turned to me.

"Bella, ever since you-know-what happened, I think we've held grudges. But we've wanted to be friends still…or, at least, I have." Edward's eyes were trained on mine in an unforgettable way. I looked back with the same intensity. "I'm sorry, I was just so…"

"Confused?" I finished for him. He grinned.

"Back to finishing my sentences, Swan?" It was an inside joke-when we were the best of friends, it's like we had telepathy. I would start sentences, he would finish them, and vice versa.

I smiled back at him, and I felt something amazing-indescribable-pass between us. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, about anyone.

Was I falling for Edward Cullen?

I had promised myself, before, that once I saw him, I wouldn't love him. I wouldn't ever hurt myself like that ever again. I turned myself into a cold, unloving person because Edward Cullen left my life. And I couldn't stand to lose him again. I had to hate him to let him survive. My heart thumped unevenly at the thought of him not being in my life because I loved him. No! That couldn't happen.

"I…I have to go…" I told him, and ran away, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

I jumped in behind Elisabeth in the car we were in, and she was doing a little dance on the seat, humming to herself. I screwed my face up in confusion.

"Um, Elisabeth?" I asked, and she turned around, still moving, and humming. She gave me a look that said, "What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I have a song in my noggin!" she told me happily. I laughed, and she turned back around, and kept on doing her dance and humming.

I had to admit-the tune was catchy.

Edward came into the car, next to me, and Jacob slid in the driver's side. He turned the key into the ignition, and we sped off.

It was silent-except for Elisabeth's humming, of course-and I thought I caught Edward sneak a glance at me a couple times, but what do I know?

I was sure of a few things:

Edward was irresistible to me, and I knew it.

I couldn't help but want to talk to him, whether it was my fault or his fault that what happened had happened.

I was in love with Edward again-whether I liked it or not.

**AN: So, do you hate me for how short this is?**

**Well, I hate myself. One, this is short. Two, this is extremely late. Three, I think I'm going to ruin this story. And four, I'm really stupid for posting the wrong chap. (Okay, I just added that in, whatever.)  
**

**I'm not going to be able to update as often or as quickly for a few very sad reasons.**

**One: I've got band from 10-2:30 for the next three weeks.**

**Two: I'm a crappy updater. (Although I do have eight chapters written…)**

**Three: I am not getting terrific feedback.**

**Four: Well, I know I'll still be doing this story by the next time I'm going to tell you about so here goes. The last three weeks of July (next month) I'm not even in my state. Second week I'm on a mission trip. Third? Visiting family. Fourth and last week I'm at a camp for my religion. So I'll not even be in my state…**

**And that's just how my summers usually are: hectic. Plus, I still have to work on piano, and you know, that stuff, especially because I'm going to be in Jazz Band (the top band at my school) next year and I'm going to be a piano player (along with being a flute player in the Symphonic Band). **

**See you (hopefully) soon! REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Call Me When You're Sober

_{Don't cry to me/If you loved me/You would be here with me/You love me? /Come find me/Make up your mind/ ~Call Me When You're Sober, Evanescence~}_

Chapter Five

I went on the laptop in the van, and logged onto the internet. I typed in for Yahoo, and checked my mail. I didn't have much-just a really long message from Ashley.

_Dear Bella,_

_I really hope you're having a good time out there with Edward. I can only imagine how horrid it is for you. Just remember to listen to your "calming" music-you know, Hey Monday, Mayday Parade, all those other bands you like. _

_Listen, I'm really, really sorry. Every other kid was off doing something else-another mission. This mission is spread out between a lot of people. Remember Angela? She is off with Benjamin Cheney undercover as two school students at Dartmouth. A girl you might remember from your second mission, Lauren, is with a guy named Tyler Crowley in Westchester, New York, at the high school._

_Really, Bells, it's not your fault, and Edward just wanted to go on a mission. I talked to Esme, his mother, and she was excited to hear that you two were together. I know about your relationship, and Esme knew that both of you had more than friendly feelings for each other. I know it's almost impossible to go back to that, but think about it, Bella. _

_Email me back once you get the time, hon. I miss you lots._

_Love, Ash_

I had laughed when she brought up my choice of music, shook my head when she apologized, smiled when she talked about Ang and Ben, frowned when she talked about Lauren, and was beet red when she talked about my childhood crush on Edward. I quickly typed back a message.

_Ash,_

_I'm having a fine time. It's not half bad; I think we might become friends again. And actually, I've been listening to the classics-Edward's choice._

_Don't be so sorry! Like I said, Edward and I might just become friends again, and I can't wait to get back to that, and I really am glad. Tell me if Ang and Ben have any more than friendly feelings for each other. It'll happen soon enough. And ugh, don't remind me of Lauren, she's horrid._

_I know it's not my fault, and Edward sure knows what he's doing. Esme was my second mother before you, Ash, and she would only want the best. _

_You can email me whenever._

_Oh, right! Elisabeth and Jake are amazing. I know you're going to ask (well, they call it telepathy) and I really like Elisabeth. She gets it. She says that Jake and her were almost exactly like me and Ed. I know, I can't get involved with my fellow agents, or anyone, really. But it's still that I just want to be friends with Edward. _

_Love you and miss you…_

_Bella_

I sighed as I finished my email. I decided to entertain myself for the however long time we would drive. I logged into YouTube, and started watching some great videos I've loved since I was young. Edward leaned over and watched with me, and when I was about to type another video in the search, Edward touched my hand.

He kept his hand on mine, and I looked up at him. "Want to see something really awesome?" he asked, his eyes on mine.

I nodded, and moved my hand away. I couldn't deny that when he was holding my hand, that electric shock passed through my veins. He had to have felt it.

He typed in two words that I didn't see. When the results came up, I checked what they were.

"Eddie Izzard?" I asked. Edward blushed.

"He's a favorite British comedian," he admitted.

I smiled, and I clicked on one of the first ones.

_Religion ala Eddie Izzard_, it said. He was really funny.

"Jesus Christ, what is that noise? Dad, don't take my name in vain! Fine then, Jeezy creezy, what is that noise! I told you not to call me that!" Eddie had the best facial expressions too.

I was laughing my butt off by the time it was over. Edward was smiling softly, looking at me. I turned to him, and he kissed my forehead.

Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

"Glad you liked it," he told me.

Was Edward falling for…_me_?

It was nearly impossible. He couldn't love _me_, boring old Bella. He had to love someone like…Lauren! Not me.

It was probably an act.

"Um…" I said. "You can have the laptop now."

"I don't want the laptop," he told me. I could have sworn he muttered, "I want you," but hey, I'm pretty sure I like him, so I guess it could be my imagination gone wild.

"Hey, we're going for a rest stop," Elisabeth told us, turning around. "Want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good, I'll stay in the car," I told her. Edward nodded.

"Well, I'm still getting you a drink and a snack for later. Any preference?"

"Mountain Dew and Oreos," Edward and I said at the same time.

I looked at him through my peripheral vision. "You still like that?"

He grinned. "It's almost one of the only things I'll ever eat."

I smiled right back at him.

"Well, be back in a few," Jacob told us.

My phone vibrated gently against my hip.

I frowned at the unknown number, but I read the message.

_**We know who you are, and we're out to get you. Watch out, Isabella, or die.**_

My breath quickened, and I was gasping for breath after the fourth time I read the message. Edward looked at me protectively, and frowned. "Bella?"

I just nodded. Edward pulled my phone out of my hands, took one look at the message, and pulled me into a hug.

"I won't let them get you," he whispered into my hair. I was on his lap and he had his arms around my waist. He was pulling his fingers through my hair calmingly, and I just let it all out. I started sobbing into his shirt, and I knew he'd have a wet spot, but he just let me cry.

"Shh, Bella, they'll never hurt you," Edward told me. I nodded, believing him.

Elisabeth and Jacob chose right then to come in the car. Elisabeth noticed that Edward and I were in an embrace first, then she noticed that my shoulders were shaking and that I was sobbing.

"Bella, what-"

Edward simply handed her my phone.

"Oh…" Elisabeth's answer was.

Jacob grabbed the phone out of Elisabeth's hand. He took one look at the message, and then threw the phone out the window.

"Edward, I'll need your phone," he told Edward. Edward pressed his lips into a tight line, and threw his phone out the window.

"Don't mention it," Edward told Jacob quietly.

I was still on Edward's lap, and I didn't want to move. It felt…right, to say the least. Our bodies were perfect together.

"Do you want to…?" Edward started.

"No," I told him, guessing his intentions.

He just nodded.

I was thinking about who the hell it could have been, texting me threats, when suddenly, I heard Elisabeth scream, "Watch out, Jacob!" and the strangest crunching of metal against metal and then everything went pitch black.

The last thing I though of was, _"No, please don't let Edward get hurt!"_

**

I woke up, seeing all white. I frowned, and sat up sharply, remembering what happen. I got a head rush, and I felt someone stir next to me.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet, angel's voice, mumble. I turned to see Edward groggily rubbing his eyes, confused.

"H-hey, Edward," I whispered. My throat was dry, and I lightly touched it. Edward pulled a glass of water out of nowhere to my lips, and I drank greedily. I saw Edward do an adorable crooked smile, and I put down the glass to find there was no liquid left.

"What happened?" I demanded when I was done. "Where's Elisabeth and Jacob? How are they?"

"First: A dark car swerved in front of us while we were getting back on the highway and we ran into them, and got into an accident. We believe it's those people who texted you and we're still not even positive who it was. Elisabeth is fine, as well as Jacob. Elisabeth got a few minor scratches to the face and a small concussion that's already gone. Jacob was in a coma for two days, and he got a few bruises and scratches as well. I didn't get affected, seeing as you were on top of me. And you…"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks. You had a concussion, and a sprained spine. One broken rib, and it wasn't near your lung, so you didn't have any trouble with that, and you got a nasty cut on your shoulder from some glass. But now you're okay, sort of. The concussion is gone, you're not in a coma, your spine and rib are healing, and you'll get your stitches out…" Edward looked at the calendar. "…Tomorrow."

"Well, that's good," I told him, smiling. He hugged me tightly, but not so tight that it hurt my rib, back, or cut.

"I've been so worried," he told me.

"Well, wouldn't any husband?" I asked him. I gave him a look that said, _we're in public._

"Yes, I suppose so, hon," he told me. He pressed his lips softly to mine, and although it probably meant nothing to him, it meant something to me. I didn't kiss him back, because then he would know I was really in love with him. I could alter our friendship, right after it got renewed.

"Can I get up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Long as you're up to it," he told me.

I smiled shyly, and got up slowly, with his help. He put his arm around my waist to steady me and so I wouldn't fall. If I did fall, I'd fall into his arms.

"Wait, sir!" a nurse called after Edward. "Put her in this wheelchair!"

He turned and nodded. "Sit, Bella," he told me, like I was a dog. He put his hands on the handles at the back, and waited for me to sit. I laughed, and sat down. He pushed me towards the waiting room, and Elisabeth saw me right away.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, Bella? I'm so sorry, maybe you should go back to the agency…"

"No!" Edward and I said at the same time. Elisabeth and Jacob shared a look.

"Well then…" Jacob said.

"I suppose you'll stay near us, right?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "I mean, yes."

Elisabeth gave me a soft smile, and looked away.

"What was that?" Edward whispered to me. I was pretty sure she was trying to tell me that all in time, we'd both realize we loved each other _more_ than friends, but I didn't want to tell Edward that. I just shrugged my shoulders and motioned for him to push me to the dining area, but he just _had_ to ask Elisabeth about her look.

"What did you mean, in that look you gave Bella? I want to know!" Edward asked.

"Nothing, Edward. It was nothing."

"It was _something_," he protested.

"Edward, can I speak to you for a moment?" Jacob said. "Man to man."

Edward shrugged. "Sure."

I motioned for Elisabeth to come to me, and she walked over. "He's going to figure it out sooner or later, and Jacob is probably telling him the truth. I don't think you'll regret that he knows, girl."

"How do you know, Elisabeth? He might hate me and just want to get on my good side for the mission."

"He likes you, I should know."

"How, Elisabeth?!" I whisper-screamed.

Elisabeth sighed.

"So, you want to know how I know?" I nodded. "It happened to me."

**AN: Muahahah! Cliffy! Ha. You are so out of luck right now, because this chapter is OVER! Okay. Back to the present…**

**I don't know if you read the pretty little poem one-shot I wrote, but I suggest you read it. I thought it was clever (okay, not really, I kind of thought it sucked, but whatever.). Go ahead, read it! Well, after you review this lovely chapter. **

**And by the way-the reason for Edward and Bella's hate is in the next chapter. And it's really stupid. But I can't change it.**

**Also-(I seem to be adding in these little things) I've written about 12 chapters of this now, and you will be soooooo surprised. And you'll hate me. Greatly. You will have so much hate in your heart for me that you'll never even want to talk to my sorry face again.**

**Okay, so I'm babbling now. I'm going to stop and say a few last things: Stay in school, don't do drugs, and if you've already graduated, just don't do drugs. And…review. That too! Lol, sorry this was late, but please review!!!**


	6. What's This

_{What's this? /What's this, there's color everywhere/What's this, there's white things in the air/What's this, I can't believe my eyes/Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair/What's this? / ~What's This, Fall Out Boy version~}_

Chapter Six

"What? Elisabeth, what are you talking about?"

"When Jacob and I were your age, we absolutely hated each other. He was my cousin's best friend, and he had gone out with every single whore in the school. And then, one day, it was like we were brought together by fate, and we both were placed in a dire situation. We both were nearly killed by two serial killers who had killed a lot of people at our school. There were only one hundred survivors out of almost 2,000. I'm happy to say most of my friends survived, but a few didn't. Jake and I…we were grieving over my cousin's death, and he helped me through it. And so then…we became spy coordinators, and we got married. It was horrible, thinking that I hated him, because all that time I secretly liked him, and he liked me. And now look where we are," Elisabeth told me, smiling.

I sighed, and figured her story was not like mine. "You want to know why Edward and I have something against each other?"

Elisabeth nodded, certainly eager to hear our story.

"When we were five, we came to the agency. People wanted us dead at five. And we met. He got adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and I didn't get adopted. But Carlisle and Esme practically took me in. I was like their own child, and Edward was like…a brother. But once we became thirteen, we almost both sort of had feelings for each other.

When we turned fourteen, him in June and I in September, we both had lots of hormones. We both had never been kissed. We wanted to be kissed…and one day, we were just hanging out, and we just sort of…kissed."

"What's the big deal?"

"We aren't supposed to fall in love, remember? So he and I…we both wanted each other, and it made us hate each other. I lost a friend because I fell in love." I sighed a deep sigh, and thought about how awful it was to almost lose Edward completely. "It's not like I never thought about him, and I did every single day. I wanted to see him, with every fiber of my being. I miss Edward still, because I miss the _real_ Edward, the one that I knew when we were seven and ate our mud-and-worm pies."

Elisabeth made a face, but she nodded in knowing. "He likes you, still, Bella. Have faith."

"The problem is," I sighed, "is that I don't know. And that we were in the wrong place-our situation-at the wrong time-teenage years. We're really still just kids, Elisabeth!"

Edward just then decided to walk up behind me and put his mouth next to my ear. "Boom," he whispered in my ear-an inside joke from when we were twelve.

­_-Flashback-_

_Edward and I were sitting on his front porch, and just hanging out, drinking some lemonade his mom had made. Well, Esme._

"_So…" Edward murmured._

"_I'm afraid," I told him._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm afraid someone will come up to me and put a gun to my head and go, "Boom!""_

_Edward laughed. "Boom!"_

_-Flashback OVER!-_

I smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks for the happy thought," I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem," he told me. He wheeled me over to a secluded area.

"What did you guys talk about?" we said at the same time. I blushed.

"You first," we said at the same time, again. I rolled my eyes. "At the same time?"

I swear, no telepathy involved. Again, we spoke at the same time, rolling our eyes in sync. "Our _relationship_."

"I told her about our kiss, all those years ago," I told him.

"I did too, to Jacob. He told me their story," Edward replied.

"Yeah, where they hate each other and then fall in love?"

"Yup, and he just didn't get our story."

"Well, if you're over it…"

"I'm not, Bella. I wish it was that day again, and I would have asked Carlisle and Esme if we could just be in Witness Protection instead of the agency so we could have been together."

I gasped. Did Edward share the same feelings for me as I had for him?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I am, as serious-"

"As a fat kid who wants ice cream?" I finished for him. I laughed, and soon enough, he started laughing as hard, if not harder, than I.

"Bella, I really do wish we had a chance. If it weren't for this damned mission, I'd be with you, on a beach, watching the sunset as we lay together as more than friends."

I smiled. When we were kids, there was this beach house that we went to every year on break, and it was beautiful. He and I would just lay there at sunset, talking, exhausted from the day. We'd watch the sunset, and we'd make up fantasies about being married. I told him I would want a small wedding, on the beach, that exact one. We always figured we'd get married, so he'd tell me whatever I wanted, and kiss my hair. It was always the best part of my day.

"I miss when we were kids," I murmured. Edward smiled, and then kissed my hair, just like old times.

"Me too, love. Me too.

**AN: Well, you all got up to 50 reviews, here's the chapter ^^!!!**

**Lol, well, there it was. **

**I would love it if you gave me ten review, flames are welcome. (:**

**So…press that button and REVIEW!!!**


	7. Vampires Will Never Hurt YouMaybe

_{And if they get me/And the sun/Goes down into the ground/And if they get me/Take this spike to my heart and/ ~Vampires Will Never Hurt You, My Chemical Romance~}_

Chapter Seven

After Edward and I went back to Elisabeth, the hospital dismissed me. Elisabeth gave me some clothes, very casual at that. It was a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a silvery peace sign on the front, and black Converse. I put my hair in a casual ponytail, then put the pony in a clip to spice it up a little. I left my side-bangs down and put on some fake glasses. I had to go for a new look.

Earlier that day, I dyed a few navy blue streaks into my mahogany hair. I was supposed to look a little punk, and it was almost sort of working. My nails were black, and I put on a lot more eyeliner and mascara than usual. The glasses were a prop-it was to make me look a little more innocent. But the punk was just for today.

My new name (since Bella had screwed up) was Marie Dwyer. Edward was Anthony Dwyer. My mother's maiden name was Dwyer, so that's what we decided. If all went bad again, we'd be the Platts. And Edward's name would be David, and mine would be Juliana.

"Marie?" Edward asked me. "You listening to me?"

"Sure, Anthony. Just thinking," I reassured him.

"Okay…what are you thinking about?"

"The time…"

"What about it?"

"Well, we've been married for what? Six months? And I'm still not pregnant."

Edward rolled his eyes. For Marie and Anthony, this was the breaking point of their marriage. "Mar, it's fine. We have until you go through menopause."

"I am _not_ having children when I'm forty."

Edward smiled his heartbreaking smile. "Sure, hon."

"So, if I ever turn forty and we still have no children, are we going to adopt?"

"You bet," Edward told me.

I giggled a little, and then saw a Dillard's. "Let's go there, Ant."

Edward sighed, and went to park. I stepped out of the car and was met with a feline looking woman.

"Isabella," she snarled. "We've been waiting.

I reached toward my pocket, where I held a small pocketknife, but it was big enough to hurt someone. I pulled it out, and slashed it across the woman's perfect features, ripping through the skin of her cheekbones and bridge of her nose. Cat Woman yelped in surprised, stumbling back, and I used that as a getaway, jumping back in the car, where Edward waited.

"Drive," I commanded him. Edward stepped hark on the brake and we screeched away.

"Well, we've got two choices," I told Edward. He nodded.

"One: Go back to Elisabeth and Jacob like the losers we are, and tell them that we've failed. Two: Pretend everything is fine and go on the run."

"Number two," Edward growled. I nodded.

"We have some clothes from the last trip. We'll keep those. We've just got to get another car and stuff."

"Done."

Edward pulled into a Honda store parking lot. We ran in, and immediately got a Honda Odyssey, even though it was a minivan. The enemy didn't expect that.

As soon as we left, I told Edward to go to Wal-Mart, and we grabbed hair cutting scissors and an electric barber's razor.

After that, we pulled into a rest stop and I cut my hair to shoulder length, and used leftover blonde dye I had packed, just in case, and I sheared Edward. He looked strange with a buzz cut, but it was a good strange. Edward had two pairs of color contacts, and he gave me blue and he took dark brown, almost black.

"Connie, I believe we're going to have to be different."

"Yes, Antoine, I believe so."

Edward and I had new, unexpected names. He was Antoine DeBrey, and I was Connie Robisson, his girlfriend. We were traveling the country together, and we were from Europe-Switzerland, to be exact. We were originally American, but we came to Switzerland when we were ten, and then our parents died when we were eighteen. At the moment, I was 23, and Edward was 24.

So here we were, different, new, and not Bella Swan or Edward Cullen.

Oh, right, I did fail to mention one little, tiny detail.

We were both quite desperately in love with each other.

**

"Connie?"

I turned on my side to see Edward, my one and only true love, looking at me. We were lying in bed. It was almost midnight, and I was super tired.

"What?" I snapped.

Edward winced, but he continued on. "Can you snuggle with me?"

Okay, so I admit it, I was sorry for being such a bitch. I smiled and felt the butterflies kick in. "Sure, Antoine."

I snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his toned arms around me. I buried myself in his delicious scent, and his warm body, and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**

The next morning, I woke up, and figured it was all just a dream. My head was on something soft, and warm, and I didn't want to move-although the pillow or whatever was moving. I felt a warmth right next to me as well, and I snuggled into it. I heard a moan from the pillow, and I looked up to see Edward Cullen, right in front of me, looking down with his intense…

Brown eyes? What the-

"Morning," he mumbled, and he touched his lips to mine.

_Oh._

"Morning…" I whispered. I looked outside.

"It's beautiful," I told Edward. He chuckled.

"You bet, sweetie. You are."

I smiled, and then realized Edward was half-naked.

"You're not wearing a shirt…"

"No…Con, are you okay?"

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the grogginess. "Oh! Never mind me. You know me."

"Yes, I do, thankfully," Edward chuckled.

"Nice," I told him. "You're just charming."

"I know that, after 24 years of being Antoine."

I grabbed some paper and a pencil.

_Why must we go by our code names? We're in the middle of nowhere._

_**Because, Con, you're not cool enough to call me something.**_

_Ha, ha, why thank you Antoine DeBrey. _

_**Anything for my little Connie.**_

"So, what are we up to today?" I asked.

"Riding bicycles!" Edward answered energetically.

"Well, I have to call someone."

"Go ahead."

The more I thought about calling Elisabeth, the more I was regretting the idea. I couldn't do this alone, or lie to her, but I couldn't put her life in danger. Whose life was I willing to lose? Mine, or Elisabeth's?

I chose mine. Elisabeth would be safe. Using a pay phone, I called Elisabeth's cell phone number.

"Hello, this is Elisabeth Gandb."

"Elisabeth, it's Bella. And I just want to tell you…" I contemplated telling her, until I felt hot breath tickling my neck.

"Bella," a soft voice said. But it had obvious evil intentions in it.

"Got to go…"

**AN: Well, I'm happy. You guys are really awesome! 61 reviews, and I only asked for sixty…let's make that 70-75, please? That would be great.**

**Also, just for your information, I take anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account, you can review.**

**And since you're all so awesome, well…I'm putting a preview up. :O**

"Bella, we're fucked."

**I just love Edward when he uses profanities in front of Bella…:D**

**Two words of advice: Review now. (:**


	8. The Curse of Curves

_{I've got the gift of one-liners and you've got the curse of curves/ ~Curse of Curves, Cute Is What We Aim For~}_

Chapter Eight

I heard Elisabeth tell me not to go, but I hung up.

"Isabella Swan," the man clicked. I still hadn't seen his face, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Look at me!" he demanded, taking my jaw in his rough hands. I turned to see my now blue eyes looking into identical ones.

"James?" I said, incredulous. "What…why are you out to get me?"

James was my uncle, the one who couldn't take care of me because he had raped and murdered four girls. I couldn't believe he'd done that, but it had happened.

"I want _you_. What are you talking about Bella?"

"I'm talking about…never mind. Why the fuck do you want me?"

"Because, Bella," James whispered. He leaned into me, his breath on my neck. "You are the answer to my life."

"James," I told him, pushing him out of my way. "You're my uncle."

"So?" he asked. "Never stopped anyone before."

"If you raped me, you'd have hell to pay."

"It's not rape if you're willing." **(AN: Well, this has a story behind it…My friends went to Subway one day, and as they were leaving, the guy [who they see almost every time they come, and I believe he's the one we prank called] says, "Oh, and it's not rape if you're willing." :D That Subway is pretty tight with my buddies.)**

"Actually, it's still rape since I'm underage, and you're not."

"Whatever. Fine. Bye."

He was such an idiot.

**

Shortly after, I got a frantic call from Elisabeth.

"Bella, oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was my asshole uncle. Don't take it to heart."

"Okay…"

**

I heard a phone ring in the hotel room, and I screamed. I had been reading Romeo and Juliet, and I was in a peaceful meditation.

"Antoine! Please get that!" I yelled. I didn't get an answer back from Edward. I sighed and got up.

"Hello," I answered the phone, breathless.

"Hey, Bella! It's Carly Frazier, your old buddy from elementary school. Don't you remember me?" the unfamiliar voice on the end chirped.

"Uh…no…wait a second…"

"We're coming now. Watch your ass, you wimp."

The line went dead.

I heard a loud banging on my door. "Open up, motherfucker!"

_Quick escape, quick escape,_ I chanted in my head.

"Antoine!" I whispered. Edward appeared around the corner. He must have heard the bang.

He grabbed my wrist, compelling me toward him, and I stumbled. He caught me quickly, then grabbed a bag with some clothes. He threw me on his back, and ran like hell.

We jumped from the window, and Edward ran, and ran. We were out in the desert, and Edward finally was tired.

The sun almost was setting. Edward pulled me down on top of him.

"Bella, we're fucked."

It was the first time I really heard Edward swore. He was brought up not to use profanity around a lady, but he was right: we were screwed. There was no other way to describe the unfairness. Maybe it would be better just to give up and go back until this was all over.

"Yeah, we are," I agreed. "What are we going to do?"

"Not be fucked?"

"Thanks for the insight." I rolled my eyes. "We can't just give up. What if…what if we tried to find the others?"

Edward laughed, a beautiful melody. "Like they'll know it's us! You're a blonde now, Bella, face it. You have blue eyes, blonde hair, and I have a shaved head and brown eyes. Who's to say they'll know it's us?"

"The code words!" I gasped. "Edward, the code words!"

Edward sat up. "You mean the macaroni and cheese stuff?"

"Yes! We can still use that!"

"I don't think so," Edward disagreed. "The bad guys probably know it. They're not looking forward to us coming. Bella, we're doomed. We're either going to die, or give up."

"No, we're not, Edward. That's like saying that as I say this, rain will pour down on us."

At that moment, we heard a clap of thunder, and then rain poured on our heads.

"Okay, fine! We're screwed!"

I don't know why, but I just started sobbing. The overwhelming fact that, without even trying, Edward and I had lost everything. How I loved Edward and how it killed me to think that one of us might die, due to my stupidity. And not only that…I realized that I would never be safe. Even after this was over, they'd still try to kill me. I already knew I'd never have the fortunate choice of living a normal life, but this was completely out of boundaries.

Edward wrapped his arms around my shaking body, and kissed my hair. "Shh, Bella. I know, I really do." He sounded so choked up. I just cried harder.

The rain picked up, and soon enough, Edward and I were covered in mud. Edward picked my sobbing figure up, and started trying to get a ride. We were hitchhiking.

"Hello!" Edward yelled. I heard a car slow down and stop. "Can we have a ride?"

I opened my eyes a little to see who he was talking to.

It was Cat Lady.

"Certainly…as long as you don't mind me taking you home."

Edward finally realized who she was.

"No! Bella go! Run!"

Edward dropped me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stood on shaky legs only to see something that only made me scream again.

Edward's face covered in scarlet red blood. The smell hadn't gotten to me, but I needed to take care of him.

And before I knew it, Cat Lady grabbed him by the hair, and she stuffed him in the backseat.

"No! Edward!"

And with that, I blacked out.

**AN: The much awaited eighth chapter! Ha, just kidding. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**And, you probably will hate me for the chapters to come. (I can think of one person who will, and that would be a certain chica named Elisabeth…)**

**If you couldn't tell, Edward and Bella's relationship isn't going to go much faster for awhile. I have plans for them though *evil laugh*. You'll thank me later.**

**Right, and now the outfits are ON MY PROFILE (the links, at least.)!!! So please, check it out, tell me if you hate it, love it, can't get enough…**

**Okay, well, remember to review, great job on getting all those reviews! Let's reach for…hmm, 80-85? (85 is preferred…)**

**Let's move, people, move! Review!**


	9. Miserable At Best

_{Without you, I'll be miserable at best/ ~Miserable at Best, Mayday Parade~}_

Chapter Nine

I woke up in a white room.

_Well, this is either heaven or the hospital. I'll go with the hospital._

I sat up, not minding the head rush. A doctor walked in the room just then.

"Well, then, Isabella, you're awake. Your, er, guardians are here."

Just then, Elisabeth and Jacob burst in the room.

"Oh my God, Bella! What were you _thinking_!?"

My head pounded. What _was_ I thinking.

"Edward," I croaked out.

"Um, Mr. Doctor Sir, could we have a moment?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Sure," he said, walking out.

As soon as the door closed, I felt the nerves grow in fear in my stomach.

"We haven't found him."

I gasped, and the tears that had been building in my throat fell swiftly from my eyes.

"Bella," Jacob said. "Stop. We're not done."

Elisabeth continued. "We know who took him. You were slightly conscious when they found you. And you kept saying Cat Lady. And you have blonde hair."

Elisabeth picked a strand of my short hair from the haystack I called hair.

"I know what happened, who took him, etc. But what we don't know…is how he is. We called her. She's bad, but she's got some ass. She knows who to side with. She told us Edward is safe, and gave us an idea where he is. And that she took him, and someone hurt him.

But, like I said, he might be close to dead. They proved that he's not dead. I heard him scream…well…your name, Bella." Elisabeth looked at me seriously. "They say he keeps saying that if he doesn't see you before he dies, that he loves you."

And I started sobbing, crying floods of salty tears. Elisabeth patted my back.

"It's okay, baby. Cry. It's fine."

I shook my head. "No, it's not! The only person who ever understood me, who really got me, is most likely dead because of my stupid infatuation! Why was I so stupid!? Maybe it's hereditary! Because that's what happened to my parents! They fell in love and they _died_! That's what's going to happen to Edward, because I was stupid!"

At that moment, I jumped out of bed, pulled off the hospital dress, put some pink skinny jeans and a black tee on with some black Converse, and stood in front of Jacob and Elisabeth. "I need money."

Jacob handed it to me silently.

"I'm going to find Edward," I said softly. "And you can't stop me."

**AN: I have just one thing to say: Y'all are awesome! I left to stay at a friend's, and didn't have the ability check my mail there, and I come back, and I have 27 UNREAD MESSAGES! Whoo! Rock on, people!**

**And, if you review again…please, feel free to have an extra special preview…:D**

**Just before I tell you to pretty please with Edward Cullen in skinny jeans (only) on top review, I will let the anon. reviewers have their own little sneak peek…**

"_Why, Bella? We can go to Witness Protection. We don't have to worry. Why can't we just quit?"_

**You are going to HATE me for the next chapter, I swear. Really. No kidding! But bear with me, please. You've got a hell of a ride after chapter 10. **

**And now, pretty please with Edward Cullen in skinny jeans (only) on top, review. Please? I mean, come on. And if that's not what you want, I'll send you a plate of cookies. :D Please? **

**And I really think that you all can make my day and get me 100 reviews. Please? I mean, I know probably I write crap, but…please? Review!!!**


	10. I'm Falling Even More In Love With You

_{I'm falling even more in love with you/Letting go of all I've held on to/I'm standing here until you make me move/I'm hanging by a moment here with you/ ~I'm Falling Even More In Love With You, Lifehouse~}_

Chapter Ten

I checked the amount of money I had left from buying a plane ticket.

Overall, Jacob had handed me $20,000 in cash, and I spent about $300 on a plane ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico, where Elisabeth told me to look for Edward in a hotel called the Towne Place Suites.

"Ma'am?" the stewardess asked. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks," I answered, forcing a smile. I looked at my iPod, and I pressed shuffle. The first song to come up was Lucky, by Jason Mraz.

I fell asleep to the sound of Jason and some chick.

**

"Ma'am!" the stewardess yelled, shaking me. I looked up groggily.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I pulled my carry-on, my only bag, out of the compartment, and started off the plane. I went on the bus to another stop, and I could see the hotel that I was supposed to go to.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. It couldn't be…

"Edward?" I whispered hopefully. I turned halfway to see that no one was behind me.

I was hallucinating, I guess.

"Bella!" I heard again. I looked to the side, where the sound had come from. What the heck?

"Isabella!"

I started running from the sound. I ran into the hotel only to find nothing there.

"Hello? Hello!?" I screamed. I then saw a ghost looking figure coming towards me.

"Isabella. Finally."

I started screaming until I had no more air to scream with.

"Hey, lady!" some guy with a New York accent started yelling. "Shut up!"

I came back to the present really quickly. I looked at the short, fat man running towards me. "Hush!"

He pulled me to behind the counter.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I need to find…" I looked at the name on my hand. "Victoria Lefevre."

"Room 692. It's on the second floor." The man pushed me out.

I stumbled up to the second floor, and knocked briskly on Room 692. "It's Bella!" I yelled.

"Open it!" a voice hissed from inside. The door was opened by Edward.

"Edward!" I gasped. My heart beat like hell in my chest. His eye was black, his lip busted. He was alright though! He had a large scratch from his cheekbone to the end of his jaw. It wasn't infected, at least.

"Bella," he whispered. I launched myself into his open arms, and he played with my short hair as I breathed in his scent.

Suddenly, Edward was pulled back from me and I met Cat Lady's-er, Victoria's-feline face.

"Isabella," she mocked. Her lips pulled back in a smirk to show perfect white teeth.

"Victoria," I said, standing up straight. I was almost taller than her.

She laughed. "You seem so sure in yourself."

"I do."

I heard a smacking sound. Edward was in a strong guy's hands, and the big man was grinning evilly. I saw a spout of blood come out of Edward's nose.

I gasped.

"Ready to join in the fun?"

I gulped. "Don't hurt him."

"But that's what's going to ruin you and him. He can't bear seeing you hurt, and you can't bear him being hurt. You're both your own weak points. It's quite amazing, actually," Victoria chuckled. "You could break in two, and he'd rush you out of here, hurt as he is. He loves you…or did he never tell you?"

She grinned wickedly as she pushed me into a wall, breaking the vase behind me.

"Ah, Isabella. You've just about killed yourself from your stupidity. It's surprising that you're counted as smart."

I looked at the dark crimson blood leaving my arm, due to the glass that was surrounding me now. I saw a sliver of it, and pulled it out of my arm. I pulled my shirt off, and wrapped it around the cut. I knew the procedure.

"Stupid. You're never getting away. And neither is he."

Victoria grabbed my hair, and threw me into the room. I landed hard on my head, and I was knocked out.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "Bella…"

**

I woke up in the same place I passed out in, except Edward was sleeping next to me. I looked at his bloody face.

This was all my fault.

"Edward," I whispered. His eyes opened.

"You're awake," he whispered, relieved.

"We have to get out."

Edward looked up a little. "You're right. And before they wake up. But, the problem: I have no idea how. They know when the door opens. There's an alarm. I already tried to get out earlier today. That's how I got this." Edward lifted his shirt to show a long scratch stretching from his ribs to where his pants started. "And it was _not_ fun."

I nodded. "Then it's time for Plan B. Run and scream like hell."

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "Sounds nice…if it weren't for the fact that we're going to die."

Rolling my eyes, I lifted my head. Victoria was on top of the dude.

"We're safe. They're tangled with each other."

Edward got up silently, pulling me onto his back. He winced, but he kept me close. He turned the doorknob slowly. _Freedom_.

Pulling open the door, I heard a screaming alarm. Edward ran, and rushed down the stairs to the lobby. The person at the front desk looked at us strangely, but forced a smile and waved.

"Now we run," Edward told me.

He ran up to a Porsche, and flung open the passenger door, crawling in, and I jumped in after him. He started the car-I wondered where he got the keys, but that wasn't a matter-and we sped off.

"This sucks," I told him.

"Why, Bella? We can go to Witness Protection. We don't have to worry. Why can't we just quit?"

"We can't be together, Edward," I whispered with a sigh. "They'll find us. It's a never ending game. You were right. We're dead on our feet."

I felt the tears prick at the back of my eyes. I let them flow, and then Edward pulled to a stop in front of a hospital.

"We're going in, and telling them we got hurt. We can tell them everything. We can be safe, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm ready for you and I to be safe forever. Elisabeth and Jacob will help us decide what's best. Please, Bella." Edward looked at me pleadingly.

"Maybe," I agreed.

Edward smiled triumphantly, and then pulled me into the hospital.

"Please help! They're after us!" I screamed.

The doctors and nurses pulled Edward and I behind the doors, and we were together.

**

"Bella," I heard Edward say softly. "Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Edward in front of me, and I shook my head. We weren't in a hospital…what was happening?

"What…what happened?"

I looked around to see that Edward and I were in a hotel room. When I looked out the window, I saw the bright lights of Seattle.

"You had a nightmare, sweetie. Are you all right? You were screaming something about being hurt and that someone was out to get you."

I looked down, and I was still wearing the night clothes I had been wearing-days? hours?-before. "That was…a dream? A…nightmare?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

I looked into Edward's bright green eyes, only seeing confusion. "I…I don't know. Hand me my phone."

Edward handed me my LG Vu. "What's going on? Are you okay, Bella?"

"I'm not really sure…" I murmured. I texted Elisabeth.

_**E, I just had the weirdest "dream"…Edward and I had to change names a lot…is one of the bad guy's names Victoria?**_

I sent the message, and almost immediately got a message back.

_**Yes…Bella, tell me the details.**_

I typed everything that had happened. Edward had been watching, and he made sounds behind me.

"You…you almost died?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "You did too."

Edward groaned.

Elisabeth texted me back, and then I got a message from Jacob.

_**Bella, what happened in your dreams isn't going to happen. We called the agency, and you're completely safe. No one knows who Bella Swan is. The bad guys don't know Isabella Masen. There are no cameras. We checked the room. Feel free to do whatever.**_

I typed an "okay" back and then turned off my phone.

Edward got up to turn on the radio, and the song that played was a favorite of mine, 6 Months, by Hey Monday. Edward must have realized that I liked the song.

"Sounds like a slow dance," he told me. He held his hand out. "Might I have this dance?"

I giggled, taking his hand.

_**You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
'Cause you have that effect on me, you do  
**_

I leaned into the warmth of Edward's body.

_**  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
**_

My head was on Edward's shoulder as I stood on his feet, so I could stay balanced with his height.

_**  
Months going strong now, and no goodbye  
Unconditional, unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so  
**_

I looked at Edward's well sculpted face, nothing tarnishing the beauty. I was glad that was just a dream.

_**  
Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**_

Edward looked down at me, and smiled his handsome smile.

_**So please, give me a hand  
So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine  
**_

My lip quivered as I realized was never good enough for the one guy I fell for hard.

_**  
Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you  
**_

"Hey, are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as I pulled away. The tears started up.

_**  
So please, give me a hand  
So please, just take my hand.**_

I was in the bathroom, wallowing in pity when a soft knock on the door made me look up into the mirror. I looked horrible.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Did I do something?"

His voice was laced with so much concern, and for moments, I thought that maybe everything could be normal. Maybe that wasn't a dream and everyone was playing around with me…except Edward's face was fine…

I opened the door to Edward's saddened face.

I sighed. "It's not your fault, Edward. It's just…I'm freaked out."

He nodded. He held his arms out, and I curled into his warm embrace. "Bella," he murmured. He stroked my hair softly, and I sobbed into his bare, alabaster chest.

"It's overwhelming."

Edward kissed my hair. _No! Kiss my lips!_

"You'll be better. Take some aspirin."

He handed me two little red pills, and I took them greedily. I lay down in bed, and Edward came and wrapped his arms around me. I sniffed.

"Shh, dear Bella. I'll scare the bad dreams and monsters away."

I smiled, and then I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved unrequitedly.

**AN: How'd you like it?  
**

**You were seven short on reviews. Well done?**

**Also-I will be posting a challenge on the site, here it is:**

Challenge #1: Emmett's Mind

This challenge is to write a one-shot all from EmPOV. Make it stupid, silly, or romantic. No lemons, rated T and lower.

Ex.

Pen name: twilightsun01  
Name: Fall Again?  
Summary: What happens when it's just Bella and Emmett at the Cullen residence one day? Will Bella fall and blush or will Emmett trip Bella and make her blush? Rated T for language.  
POV: Emmett  
Universe: Vampire  
Challenge: Emmett Challenge

**Does that sound like a hit or miss?**

**Thanks, please review. (Maybe we can actually hit 100 this time?)**


	11. Should Have Tried Harder

_{Maybe you/Should have tried harder/ ~Should Have Tried Harder, Hey Monday~}_

Chapter Eleven

I woke up to the bright sun shining into the room. I looked up to see Edward sound asleep. I pinched myself to make sure I was really awake. Ouch.

I turned on the news, and the first thing they talked about was a robbery last night near our hotel.

"It's pretty strange, seeing as that's the most protected bank in Seattle, especially at night. It seems that the security guard has strange slash marks across his face and stomach. They are not infected, and fairly cleaned up. The security guard was knocked out from 10 PM till this morning when the day guard came in. Nothing was stolen except for some information about some of the depositor. We're not sure, but we believe the victims are either Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen or Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Gandb. We'll tell you more when we find out. Let's head to Tim with the weather…"

I was sitting there, just surprised. _We believe the victims are either Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen…_

They knew…they knew…they knew.

"Edward," I whispered. I shook him.

"5 more minutes, Mommy…" he muttered.

"No! No more minutes! Wake up!"

Edward's eyes flew open. "Whoops. Sorry."

"Listen to this," I told him. I flipped until there was another news channel talking about the robbery.

"That could just be a coincidence, Bella. Calm down."

"Or it could be…" But I never finished. My phone rang.

"Bella!" Elisabeth's voice chirped. "You saw the news, right?"

"Yes…" I said.

"That was not the bad guy. It was Alice-remember, the girl I was telling you about? She didn't mean to hurt anyone. She's going to come to the banquet tonight. You're wearing the outfit I showed you, right?"

"Yeah," I told her. "The black ruffley blouse with the grey skirt? And the super high heels-oh, the bracelet and clutch too?"

"You got it! And you can do your make-up and hair. Have fun, kid!"

I hung up then.

"Well?" Edward asked. "What?"

"It was Alice, that chick we're gonna meet tonight. She's safe."

"Good!" he said. "I know her and Jazz. We were all on a mission before."

"Awesome," I agreed. "I'm going to take a shower."

I took a quick shower, then got into some casual blue jeans and a black tank top.

I saw Edward in the room then. He had just taken a shower (it takes me awhile to get dressed) and he was just in a towel.

"Oh, hey," I said casually, pretending I didn't realize I had a hot guy in front of me who was in a towel.

"Hi," Edward said, very confused.

"You're naked," I told him.

Edward looked down. "I'm wearing a towel.

"And I'm wearing clothes. So right now, compared to me, you are naked."

Edward shook his head, chuckling. "Weirdo."

I looked at the time then. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Edward asked, looking around.

"It's almost time to go! Shit!"

I ran into my room and put on the black ruffled blouse. I slipped on the grey skirt with ease, and then attached the bracelet to my wrist. I jumped in the Jimmy Choos, and grabbed the Dolce and Gabbana clutch. I grabbed my phone, stuffed it in the clutch along with some eyeliner and mascara in case mine wore off, and I waited for Edward.

He emerged wearing some nice, dark jeans that made his legs look longer. His shirt was a Volcom grey dress shirt, and he had on some awesome black Vans.

I realized I was ogling, and Edward chuckled. "We're married, you can stop it now."

I shook my head. "Oh, shut up."

Edward chuckled again, and slipped his fingers through mine to attach our hands together. He was rubbing soothing circles into my hand as we walked downstairs to the banquet hall.

However, before we were down the stairs the whole way, Edward stopped me. "Bella…"

"Yes?" I asked, looking into his deep green eyes. I looked at his hair-and it wasn't shaved. It was all a dream.

"What…what happened in your dream?"

Damn, was he a mind reader? "A lot."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I meant with you and me."

I saw Edward flush deep red. His eyes were diverted, and I fought the urge to laugh. I had always been the one who got embarrassed easily. "A lot."

"Specifically?"

"Hmm…" I mumbled. "Still a lot…"

"Bella," Edward said impatiently. "What. Happened."

"Well, first, we got caught because we slipped up and started talking about our previous relationships. And then we changed our names. After that, we had to pretend to do a lot. Like this lady came, and I slashed her face. We had to not talk to Elisabeth and Jacob about it. So we were in deeper trouble and soon enough, we got caught by the bad guys-at least, you did. It hurt me because…" Whoops.

"Because?"

"Because earlier, we told each other that we um, loved each other. Anyways, uh, then I woke up in a hospital and then I ran away and I saved you and then I woke up. That's it."

"We told each other we were in love?" Edward's eyes were suddenly so very interested.

"Uh, yes." I blushed.

"Well, that's good."

"Um, right," I agreed, looking down. "Because we were married."

"No, I meant because I was truthful in your dream."

**AN: *gasp* I spy a cliffy! **

**I really need entrants to my challenge (see my profile or last chapter). I have one right now, dolphinherovamp5, who has also put the info on her profile. So please at least try the challenge!**

**And I want reviews! I've seen authors put up questions for their readers to review. And they're not really about the story sometimes. Here goes my questions:**

**Let's start with music (!! Love it!!); what's your favorite band? (Mine is between Cute Is What We Aim For, Mayday Parade, Hey Monday, Paramore, and Linkin Park.)**

**Did you brush your teeth today? (Sorry that was random…)**

**And…uh…what would you prefer: Edward Cullen in skinny jeans or Jacob Black in skinny jeans?**

**Fun, random questions…**

**And so answer me in your review! I really feel unloved…**

**Let's hit for…Hm…120? That's a good number to hit. We're at 107, so that's only 13 more reviews! **

**So, review! Until you can't review no more!**

**(:**


	12. Seventeen Forever

_{We're one mistake from being together/But let's not ask why it's not right/You won't be seventeen forever/And we can get away with this tonight/ ~Seventeen Forever, Metro Station~}_

Chapter Twelve

My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked, breathless.

"Never mind, Bella. That's for later."

I sighed. He sucks.

"You suck," I told him.

"Thank you," he replied.

We started down the stairs again, and we finally made it to the hall. I looked around to see if I could find Alice and Jasper. Elisabeth had told me what Alice and Jasper looked like, so I was looking forward to meeting them. Alice was supposedly very short and hyperactive. She had short, spiky, black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were hazel. Jasper, on the other hand, was very tall, blonde, muscular, and with blue eyes.

"Are you excited?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

Edward pulled me along until I saw a streak of black.

"Edward-I bet that's Alice!"

I now pulled Edward along till we found Alice. "Hey, I'm Bella."

"Hey…" Alice said. Then realization hit her. "Oh! Hey, Jasper. You are the cheese to my macaroni."

"Edward, you are the tape hanging the posters to our wall; without you, I would fall."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" I squealed back. We hugged, and pulled away to only see Jasper and Edward shaking hands and laughing.

"We want you to meet someone," Alice told me, then walked away and back with a beautiful blonde girl. She was tall, slender, and she was accompanied by a big buff guy.

"I'm Rosalie," she told me, and hugged me. "You must be Bella, your husband Edward, and this is my husband, Emmett."

"Nice to meet y-" I started to say, but Emmett bear hugged me.

"Hey little sister!" he boomed. I started to blush until Rose smacked him over the head.

"You probably scared her to death!" Rosalie screamed. "What the heck?!"

"It's okay," I told Rose. "I'm used to strange people flinging themselves at me."

That's basically the agents' idea of an inside joke. We all laughed.

"So, what are we up to?" I asked.

"I was going to go to the bathroom, would you like to come?" Rosalie said, turning to Alice and I. We nodded.

"So, are Elisabeth and Jake your recruits?" I asked. That could mean anything.

"Nah," Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Oh, well…who do you have?"

"We have…this dude named Garrett. He said we all had the same person…"

At that moment, I realized something awful.

Ash, Elisabeth, and Jake weren't the good guys. They were the bad guys.

"Um, I think we're going to need to get the hell out of here."

"Why?"

I stopped, turning to look at Rosalie and Alice.

"My recruits are traitors."

**AN: COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**Whoa. I did NOT expect as many reviews as I got. 128!!!!!**

**I posted the chapter **_**last night**_**. And the reviews went from 107 to 128. Imagine my surprise.**

**(I think it was the questions, though…that's all right…)**

**So, I'm going to ask a couple more questions. How does three questions per chapter sound? (That was your first question, by the way. JUST KIDDING!)**

**First thing that comes to mind when you hear banana. What is it?**

**Now, since pretty much everyone brushed their teeth (yay!) let's ask a really important question: did you put on deodorant? (Because…well, let's face it. If it weren't for deodorant, this world would stink, literally.)**

**What, besides Twilight, would you say is your favorite book? (And actually, people, Twilight is not my favorite book-because I read too much and I don't **_**have**_** a favorite book.)**

**Start reviewing! I love hearing your answers. If I didn't reply to your review, that means you were anonymous. I pretty much replied to all the reviews. (:**

**Go ahead, don't be afraid. Ask the people who reviewed last chapter with their answers. I'm a weirdo. I'll totally talk about brushing teeth with people. :D**

**Review! **


	13. Numb

_{I've become so numb/I can feel you there/ ~Numb, Linkin Park~}_

Chapter Thirteen

At that moment, a ton of people were now surrounding us. Two of those people were Jacob and Elisabeth.

"Well, well, well. Isabella Swan," Jacob mused. "You've figured us out."

I growled. "And like you're that surprised. Edward and I are not stupid."

"Hmm, sure. I could beg to differ. You're the one who had that messed up dream."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice doesn't steal."

"What?!" Alice squeaked. "Since when am I a thief?"

"Since this morning, or so. When you "robbed" the bank," I told her.

"I did not!" she protested. I nodded.

"Bella," Elisabeth said sweetly. "I cannot believe you think that we're the bad guys."

"You're trying to kill people! Of course you're the bad guy!"

Elisabeth chuckled. "You haven't done much better."

"I haven't killed."

"Yet," Jacob said.

I texted Edward quickly.

_**Talk to Red, Ask If Talking Or Redeeming helps. (check out the caps lock, you retard.)**_

"Fine. Yet. But still, not yet, so really, I have done better. And you're going to be arrested."

"Sure," Elisabeth said. "And hell will freeze over."

I thought back to something Elisabeth had talked about before.

"You like singing, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, eyes guarded.

"Sing-off. If Edward and I win, you let us go. If you win, you can do whatever. No cheating."

"Fine," Jacob agreed.

"Edward!" I called once we were back in.

"Yes, love?" he asked, kissing my hair.

"We're having a sing-off with Elisabeth and Jacob. They're…traitors."

Edward nodded.

The DJ picked up is mike, and started talking. "Yo, yo, we got a sing-off goin' on! Elisabeth and Jacob G against Edward and Bella M. Whaddya say, people?"

The crowd yelled, "Fight! Fight!"

"Aight, peeps. We got Liz and Jake singing I Need You, originally by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Here they go!"

The guitar started playing a soft melody, and then Jacob started singing.

**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction, on my breath  
I wanna ride across West Virginia, in the back seat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on the coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you**

Elisabeth started to sing, and she was actually quite good.

**I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love til the sun comes up, till the sun goes down again  
Cause I need you**

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost  
I need you, OOH I need you  


Now it was Jacob again.****

I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you, whoa I need you  
I need you I need you I need you, I need you 

It was Elisabeth's final part.

**  
Oh I need you I need you I need you I need you  
I need you I need you I need you I need you too **

**Oh, oh, oh **

There was a lot of clapping after that.

"Aight, people. We still got Mista and Missus M! Let's get 'em up here! Come on up!" the DJ called.

Edward pulled my hand up to the stage, while I went reluctantly. Elisabeth and Jacob were amazing.

"We picked your song," Elisabeth whispered to me. She smiled evilly.

I just nodded, and grabbed the mike.

"Our kids here are gonna be singin' Lucky, By Jason Mraz, featuring Colbie Caillat. Get ready for this!"

Edward started to sing, hitting the notes almost perfectly.

**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
**

I took a shaky breath, and sang the part I was supposed to.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

Edward joined me in singing the chorus.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

I sang with Edward still.

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

We started to sing the chorus again.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
**

**Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

Edward started the next verse.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
**

I had another solo.

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now**

Edward and I were staring at each other the whole time, and I grew close to his body, feeling the heat coming off him. I just wanted to snuggle with him now.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

I heard more applause clapped for Edward and I than Elisabeth and Jacob.

"Well, folks, looks like this couple won!" the DJ yelled. I smiled triumphantly at Elisabeth. I saw her glare and then storm out with Jacob on her tail.

"We won," I told Edward. He smiled.

"Yeah, we did."

**AN: This wasn't long, but you've got to listen to the songs while they're singing. :D I freaking love the song Lucky (the song Edward and Bella sang).**

**And y'all are amazing! 146 reviews-way more than I expected!!!**

**I'm guessing you like the questions! So here goes some more.**

**Do you regret?**

**Have you gone swimming recently? (Hehe…I'm going swimming later on…in about an hour.)**

**Have you been to any other countries than your own? (I'm pretty much focused on the fact that my best friend's coming back from Japan today…)**

**Review! Tell me that you hate me because Elisabeth and Jacob are traitors. (Okay, I'm really sorry jasperxhalexlove…please don't get Ashley's crutch again for Wednesday when we go to the beach. Please? I'm scared…)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Losing Grip

_{I'm starting to trip/I'm losing my grip/ ~Losing Grip, Avril Lavigne~}_

Chapter Fourteen

Alice ran over to me, jumping to give me a hug. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned his face into my hair. "You did great, love."

I felt a shiver run through my body when he called me love. It made me feel wonderful. Alice sensed we needed a moment, and she walked away to Jasper. Rose sent me a sympathetic look, then started to make-out with Emmett again.

I felt jealous of those four. Jasper and Alice could fall in love; this was their last mission, just like Emmett and Rosalie. They were in love. Emmett already invited Edward and me to his and Rose's wedding.

"Bella, Elisabeth and Jacob were the wrong way. But those four's person helped them decide to quit after this. They still get paid; they're still on the base or whatever, in hiding. And they said that we could do that. I…I really want to try it," Edward told me quietly. I looked deep into his eyes, making him sigh. "Bella?"

"I love that idea. When does this end?"

"I have no idea," Edward told me, shaking his head. "I really don't know. But we've gotten rid of zero bad guys. We still have a ton of crap coming our way. This is only the second day."

I nodded, suddenly remembering all the stuff that happened in my dream, over the course of about a week.

"Bella, before anything else happens, always remember I'd die for you."

I kissed Edward's cheek, not sure whether or not it was for show. "Same, Edward."

Edward grabbed my face, capturing my lips. I felt like I was a live wire now; I felt definite sparks. I pulled away.

"We're in public," I told him softly.

"Whatever," he muttered, lips on my cheek. "Let's get out of public then."

"Edward!" I screeched. "I am _not_ having sex with you!"

Edward jumped away. "Yuck! No!"

I smiled, and he started laughing hysterically.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper looked confused toward our way, and when I looked back at them, they had duct tape on their mouths and were slowly being pulled away into the shadows.

"Edward! They're-"

Edward whipped around, and grabbed my wrist, running. "We're going to save them."

Cat Lady-er, Victoria-was there. She was scraping both Rose and Alice's face. Four deep cuts went from their cheekbone to their jaw. A big man was punching Emmett's lights out, but luckily, Emmett put up a struggle. I screamed.

"Help! Violence! Help! Murder!"

Everyone ran over, many on their cell phones. Victoria and the big man were cornered and exposed. Alice was knocked out and losing blood quickly. I grasped the bottom of my skirt, ripping it and pressing it to her cheek. Rose was lucky enough to be awake and stopping the blood. Jasper was safe, but Emmett obviously had a broken nose.

"Out of my way!" Victoria screeched, running her nails across my face. She ripped through the skin, causing a horrible amount of blood to flow freely down my cheeks. I wanted to stumble away, but I stood my ground, letting blood fall to the floor, pooling at my feet. Edward did something no gentleman would do.

He punched Victoria square in the nose, and I heard a loud _crunch_. Victoria's nose was bleeding furiously, and it was broken.

"You fucking bitch!" she screamed. "You'll pay!"

Edward took out his wallet. "How much?"

"Fuck you!" she yelled. That was the last straw.

"No, fuck you! Don't you _dare_ call him a bitch! Watch me kick your ass!" I screamed at her. I kicked her ass, literally, punching her in the stomach. People gasped, and then, I let go.

"Don't be alarmed," I told them calmly, pulling out my ID. "I'm Agent Swan from the Young Adult FBI. This is Victoria, and she's not good. I'm not sure who that is-" I pointed to the beefy man Edward was beating up. "-but he's an ally of hers. You all will be put under the careful watch of the FBI, and you mustn't fret. If the police come, they're going to help you all. Now please, stand where you are, and if Victoria comes and hurts you, call us immediately."

There was a quiet murmur amongst the crowd, and then someone yelled, "How do we know you're not the bad guy?"

"I'm in the FBI. I showed you my ID. Besides, who the heck could ever come up with the cards, the story, and even the idea to do this?"

"Good point," they muttered. The police burst in, and yelled, "POLICE! MOVE!"

"Hey, Agent Swan, Cullen," Officer Jahnsten said, nodding to us. "Been awhile since you two been together. You made up?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly.

"Good. Let's take care of these criminals."

Alice and Emmett were sent to the ICU, and Rose and Jazz sent to the trauma part of the hospital. Thank God they put Edward and I into the same room.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered softly.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you more."

"No, I do."

"Why are we fighting? Plus, aren't we just friends?"

_Just friends my ass_. "Friends can love each other."

Edward rolled his eyes. He was getting his arm stitched up, from Victoria randomly scratching him. They were taking care of my face.

They finished with Edward, and he got up to hold my hand with his good arm. Luckily, that was on my good side of the face. He kissed my wrist, then my palm, then my fingers, then my fingertips. Finally he kissed the top of my hand, and held my hand.

"Since you probably don't want to talk…I'll talk," Edward said. It really did hurt to talk. "Can I go over our relationship from the start, my thoughts?" I nodded.

"Well, we met when we were four or something. You weren't adopted, you just lived with Carlisle and Esme and I. From the second I met you, I loved you. I bumped into you on the street, and you were an orphan. Ravenous, you begged me to take you with me to my house. You stumbled-you were such a klutz then-into my arms, and I said, 'Whoops, watch it!' Then I saw you, with your delicious blush, your chocolaty eyes, and your hollow face, at that time. Your hair was long and curly, and I wanted to smell it, to see if it were good-smelling. I mean, with flies, it had to smell awesome," he told me, grinning. "So I talked to you. And you had the prettiest voice, eyes, everything. I loved you.

And then Carlisle and Esme accepted you quickly. That made me so happy. When we were kids, just starting to be agents, you always made me laugh about some tactic they had. Oh, God, the trouble we'd get in!" I smiled, pain erupting through my face.

"So we fell in love. And when we were thirteen…we both had the ass to show each other. It was like we moved in slow motion, and then moved so fast. We kissed, and it ruined our relationship. All these years, I've been in love with a girl who I wanted to be with so bad but was forced to hate. I've never hated you, Bella. I could never do that."

"Mhm," I murmured, feeling sleepy. My eyelids fluttered closed.

"No! Bella! Don't fall asleep! You're going to-"

I blacked out before I heard my angel finish his sentence.

_Goodbye, Edward,_ I thought silently, falling into a deep sleep.

**AN: I know the chapters aren't very long, and they won't be long for a little while, but please deal with me. I'm kind of on a brain fart right now.**

**On the bright side, I've written more than half the story. I've gotten pretty much 25 chapters done, and I want to get to maybe 35 chapters. That's a pretty good number.**

**But who knows? The ideas have been flying out of my head.**

**I think I won't bold the questions anymore, because people didn't answer the "do you regret?" question. (Well, only about five.)**

**Let's try that, hmm?**

You're on a deserted island. You can only have one item-a person or a thing. What did you choose?** (Yes, this is cliché, but it's interesting. I'd probably bring my cell phone-hello! Then I can get off the island!)**

Your best friend is going to move out of town, out of state, out of country, county, whatever. What are your last words to them?** (Mine would be 'Bye'.)**

Your mortal enemy invites you to a wild party at their house. They tell you that if you don't come, they will find out your biggest secret and spill it. Go or no go? **(No go. They have nothing on me.)**

**Answer the questions. It's fun to reply to everyone who answers me…hehe…twilighty…**

**Review, people! Get your fingers moving! :D Let's hit for 200!!!  
**


	15. My Immortal

_{You used to captivate me/By your resonating light/Now I'm bound to the life you left behind/Your face, it haunts/My once pleasant dreams/Your voice, it chased away/All the sanity in me/ ~My Immortal, Evanescence~} _

Chapter Fifteen

I heard voices, strained voices. I didn't know what they were doing, or why they were so freaked out. They started to talk about me, and I wanted to tell them I'm right there. And then I heard a beautiful, velvety voice that I knew so well.

"Bella, I love you. Please wake up. Please, love." It was Edward. He was pleading with me. _Me._ "Please wake up. I know I've been an ass before, but that was because-" his voice broke, and he choked on a sob "-I love you."

And then my angel was sobbing. _No,_ I thought, _Don't cry. It's all right._

Too bad he couldn't hear me.

"Bella, please come back to me. Please. Please, please, please!" He was sobbing now.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward, head down.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He didn't look up.

"Edward!" I said sharply. He still was looking down.

"Edward, would you look up?!"

Just then, I looked down to see that I was a…ghost. A spirit.

The monitor stopped.

"Bella!" Edward roared. He looked at the heart monitor.

Edward pressed the red button, and doctors rushed in, and started performing a quick CPR.

"Bella," a heavenly voice said. I looked to see my mom and dad and a tall man coming toward me.

"Mommy?" I said incredulously, tears forming in my eyes. "Daddy?"

"Bella," my mom said. My dad touched my face softly.

"It's not your time," the tall man said.

"Who…who are you?" I asked.

"I am someone you know, just not well. Now, Bella, you're going to wake up again in just about 30 seconds. I want you to know that I'm always here, and that you can always turn to me. I love you, Bella," the tall man said. His figure, along with my mom and dad's, faded away, and I was snapped back into reality.

"Bella!" Edward cried, relieved. Thank God I didn't have amnesia…

Who was that man? I couldn't figure it out at all. Maybe it'd come to me tonight.

"Edward," I whispered. "Hey."

"You're awake, and all you say is 'hey'?"

"You bet," I croaked, laughing.

Edward laughed with me.

"We're going to see Carlisle and Esme and ask if they want to maybe take off for awhile with us.

"I don't think so, Edward."

**AN: I know, it's painfully short. But I had to put it up!!!!!**

**Wanna know why?**

**Well, one, to tell you that you make me emo because I didn't get 200 reviews (sad face) and because Michael Jackson passed away from cardiac arrest today! (That means he died cause of a heart attack.)**

**So I figured I'd get that out there…**

**Of course, you begged for an update (okay, not begged…)**

**And there was the problem that people thought that I'd kill Bella…**

**Also-I just want to throw out a big thanks to twilighty for advertising my story. It makes me feel happy. (:**

**QUESTIONS!!!**

Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner?

Do you think the cat fight between Kristen and Nikki is ridiculous? **(I do!)**

Finish the sentence… "It's raining…"

**There be the questions. Please answer, and review!!!**

**And about the Kristen/Nikki fight…it's dumb. If you don't know, they're fighting over Rob and being really childish about it. Nikki called Kristen a ball gazer (something my friends and I call people, and we're 13) and Kristen cried over it.**

**I'm going to stop there…**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**!!**

**!!**

**!!**


	16. I Gotta Go My Own Way

_{I've got to move on and be who I am/I just don't belong here/I hope you understand/We might find our place in this world one day/But at least for now/I gotta go my own way/ ~I Gotta Go My Own Way, High School Musical 2 *shudder*}_

Chapter Sixteen

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

Edward's eyes were rounded, surprised. His mouth shaped a little 'o'.

"I just woke up from a coma. I'm not finished with this crap. We're getting the bad guys, no matter what."

"He's right," a familiar voice said from the door. "You need to rest."

I turned to see Carlisle walking through the door.

"Hey, Dad," Edward said casually.

"Hey Edward. Hey Bells, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

Edward answered for me. "She's ready to kick ass, of course, Dad."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Edward."

Edward smiled a crooked grin.

"Well, you might not want to go out in public. Alice is hyperventilating right now. Here's a mirror."

Carlisle handed me a small mirror, and I gasped at my reflection.

There was four, long scratches that were stitched up on my face. They ran down from my eye to my mouth, making me look like someone had just used a few knives. Well, Victoria's nails could cut meat…flesh…whatever…

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I raised my brows.

"Duh," I told him matter-of-factly. "A few scars never hurt."

Edward chuckled. "Always the same Bella. You'll look older."

"Big whoop."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Whatever. Want to go visit Alice? She can't jump on top of you now."

I smiled. "Sure."

Edward helped me out of bed, and held my hand as we walked.

"Bella, the doctors said you'd be able to hear me when you were in a coma," Edward told me. I nodded. "So you heard what I said?"

"If you mean that you confessed your undying love for me? Yes, I heard it," I laughed. It felt so right to be here with Edward.

"Oh, well, now," Edward said, blushing. "How about you?"

I stopped Edward and pulled him out of the middle of the hall. "Here's my story, Edward."

"I remember meeting you. We were both kids who lost almost everything. At four years old, nonetheless. Your parents had died because of some freak, my parents died because of love. Either way…it had to do with love. So when I met you, I fell in love with your emerald eyes and bronze hair immediately. You were my angel, my solace, my comfort. I loved you. I still do. Carlisle and Esme loved me, and they saw our love for each other long before we did. And right now, we can't be in love." I grimaced. "Yet we are. Edward…I think that we can't be partners anymore. We've got to find someone else to partner with, or fly solo."

Edward's face fell. "What…what are you talking about?"

"I mean…Edward…I'm going to the recruits and demanding a new partner. I love you too much. It's hurting us, and one of us will die. My parents were like this, Edward! I never wanted to end up like this!" I started sobbing.

"Bella…" Edward started. I didn't want to hear it.

"Edward, after we go see Alice, I'm calling them. I heard there were two new members earlier in the mission. Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali. We'll be paired up with one of them. I'm sorry, Edward, that I fell in love."

I started walking towards Alice's room, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I took a quick look back at Edward to see his head in his hands. How and why could I do this?

"Alice?" I asked, knocking softly on her door. I heard a weak "Come in" and I entered the room.

"Oh, Alice," I cried, seeing her state. Her eyes were bruised, her cheeks practically nothing. Just a little bit of flesh.

"Bella," she murmured. "Don't worry. What I'm worried about is what just happened between you and Cullen. Spill."

I told her everything, start to finish, and by the end, I was sobbing. What had I done? Why had I done it? Oh, why was I so dumb?

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice whispered. "Stop it. I love Jasper, and look where that's gotten me! I'm stopping missions after this. Jazz and Rose are going to be out there soon. Emmett's recovering. You and-" Alice stopped herself. I knew what she was going to say. _You and Edward are going to be kicking ass_.

"Alice, I'm fine. Get better," I told her. I left the room.

And now I was left alone, all alone with only my thought.

I picked up my Vu, and dialed the agency's number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice on the other line.

"Hey. This is Isabella Swan. I would like to switch partners."

**AN: I bet you hate me, right? All in time, people. He'll be mentioned…maybe…**

**Now it's time for questions!**

Who do you think Bella will get as a partner-Tanya, or Jessica?

The glass is…?

What do you think should happen in the story?

**Just a few quick notes-I have a website out there for my fanfics, so check it out.**

**w w w . w e b s . c o m / t w i l i g h t s u n 0 1**

**Check it out, I have a blog about my stories up, longer summaries (I really loved writing the summary for this story on there)! Sign the guestbook, sign up, or both…you know…whatever…**

**After the story is finished, I will have a playlist up with all the songs from every chapter. **

**AND! I'll be in Maine the second week of July, so all that week, I can't update…mission trip for church. So…when I get home Saturday night, I really want to have a LOT of emails! Reviews? I'm posting the night before I leave. Be ready for a ton of fun…**

**Okay, so please review. I know these chapters are getting REALLY short, but good reasons-it all leads up to the humongous chapters. (Minus the AN, this chapter was 807 words, sadly.)**

**I really mean it! When everything works out, there will be way longer chapters!**

**Review, people!**


	17. Keep Breathing

_{The storm is calming/But I don't mind/People are dying/I close my blinds/All that I know is I'm breathing now/I want to change the world/Instead I sleep/I want to believe in more than you and me/All that I know is I'm breathing/All I can do is keep breathing/All we can do is keep breathing/ ~Keep Breathing, Ingrid Michaelson~}_

Chapter Seventeen

_(Two weeks later)_

I was sitting next to Jessica Stanley in a taxicab, listening to her mindless chatter…well, sort of. She only talked about the guys we passed, who was hot, who wasn't, who she thought maybe she'd want to see again, who she'd have a one-night stand with, who she'd only pity date, etc. It was _so_ annoying.

I just sat, nodded, laughed, and made faces, things like that, when needed.

Really all I was thinking about now was Edward.

I would look with Jessica, on the crowded streets of New York, and look at the guys. I would compare them to Edward.

_This one has green eyes, like Edward. Oh, he's tall, like Edward. His hair's messy…gosh, that's a lot like Edward!_

And Jessica never seemed to notice the hole in my heart, the way I silently cried myself to sleep, the haunting dreams of Edward and I, standing in front of one of the nice little townhouses on base, with a tiny little baby boy in my arms, with wild bronze hair and glowing green eyes. I had to bite my tongue to get that thought out of my head.

_Edward's gone, with that one girl, Tanya. Forget him._

But how _could_ I? He was my other half, my right-hand man, my best friend, the only guy I'll ever love. The one who showed me what love is, the one who I woke up for every day, thinking_ maybe he'll know. Maybe he'll care._

I think that I was hoping, shamelessly hoping, that he'd come find me. That he'd feel heartbroken, that he'd need me as much as I needed him. I didn't think it'd happen, but it was a hope, a dream, a whatever.

"Earth to Bella?" Jess said, waving a hand in front of my blank face. "God, do you _ever_ listen?"

I grinned, but it wasn't real. "Once in awhile. I'm just…thinking."

"About him, right?"

Jessica knew I had left my other partner. She knew that I loved him-why the hell else would I leave a guy. She wasn't like Angela to me, but she was as close as I could get.

"Yeah, I am. I just…I need him back. But I can't just say that. It's against the rules."

"Yeah, Bella. But he's with a piece of shit compared to you. That…that slut is so self-centered, all, "Ohmy_gawd_, I get to be with Edward Cullen!" Jessica attempted a girl squeal. I laughed, or something. "And you should just…talk to him. Or call him. Since you didn't change your number, he probably didn't either. Call him, Bella."

I sighed, and pulled my cell from my bag.

I dialed Edward's number, something I'd never forget.

"_This number is no longer valid. Please dial again…"_

My face fell, my spirits ruined. "He…he cancelled the line, Jess."

Jess shrugged. "Then forget him."

_It's not that easy,_ I wanted to say. _It might seem it, but it's really not. I've loved him since I was _four_, Jess. I always will love that sonofabitch, whether I like it or not. No getting over him…_

"Yeah, I should," I said, nodding. "I'm forgetting him now. Who were we talking about?"

Jessica held her hand up for a high-five. "Great job." She smiled.

The taxi dropped us off at the little bar that Pete Wentz owned, and we sauntered in, seeing two people I never thought I'd see.

"Edward," I whispered. Tears fell softly down my cheeks.

"Shit," Jessica muttered. "Come on, Be-"

"Bella!" a velvety voice called.

I turned on my heel, briskly walking out.

I started running away from the one guy that melted my heart, that made me weak at the knees, and who knew my biggest secrets. The one who I loved.

"Bella!" Jess called. "Wait up!"

She caught up with me, and we called Garrett.

"Yeah, I forgot, honey, I'm sorry. Go to the Bull Head. Maybe you'll have luck there," he explained.

"Thanks Gar," I replied, and hung up.

"That was easy," Jessica commented. "It seems you got off easy. Really Bella? Are you over him?"

"No," I told her. "Far from it. I've loved him since we were four. _Four_, Jessica! It's not so easy getting over him!"

"Sorry."

"Whatever," I said, and stalked off to the bar Garrett pointed us towards.

It was a dark, club-like place, darker than most bars. The lights were red, and a screamo band was…well, they were up on stage, screaming.

Thank God I wore black skinny jeans and Converse and…Goth stuff. Jessica was lucky enough to look sort of Goth.

"What can I help you ladies with?" the bartender asked. He had green eyes, like Edward.

See what I mean?

"Have you seen this lady?" I pulled out a photo of Victoria.

"Just now…she's up on stage saying something."

I turned to see Victoria screaming something.

"Fuck the bastards of society! Make them slaves, make them die!" Whoa.

Everyone chanted what she said. She smiled a victory smile.

Damn, when they're serious, they're serious.

"Kill the agents of the FBI!" She grinned at me.

Oh, shit.

"Jess, we've got to get out of here."

Jess turned to me, puzzled. "Why? All these guys are so hot, in their skinny jeans and all…"

"Because, the woman who put me in a coma is here."

**AN: Uh-oh! Cliffy. (:**

**So what do you think will happen? A lot of you guessed right – Bella is with Jessica for a new partner. Yes, please throw knives at me or something.**

**And don't you just love how all of Jessica's thoughts are on guys? I do. **

**Now it's time for QUESTIONS!**

1. Do you want Edward to come back soon?

2. About how many times a day do you brush your hair?

3. Favourite food?

**Random…but nice! Can't wait to hear the wacky answers.**

**So…review! And answer the questions.**

**Oh, does anyone really read these author's notes? I know the question answer-ers do. **

**Please review!!!**


	18. Get Ready Like A Hot Machete!

_{__Lights out in the disco/Come meet me out on the dance floor/We're bringing bodies back to life/Just like we all were born tonight/ ~Get Ready (Hot Machete), Jonezetta}_

Chapter Eighteen

"That complicates things," Jessica mumbled.

"I would love to invite my best friend, Isabella Swan up here. She's in the teenage FBI. Who has the knife?" Victoria asked.

"I do!" some dude in the crowd yelled.

"Run," I whispered to Jess.

"All right, come up, Bella," Victoria teased, holding a huge knife in her hand. Jessica whispered back to me.

"I'm calling Garrett. Stall them."

I nodded, and headed up to the stage.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Victoria murmured, reminding me of Alice. "You're the first I'll kill, and you won't be the last. Oh, how joyous! You have no back-up. What happened to your little boyfriend?"

She had stabbed my heart without the use of the knife in her hand. I wanted to stagger back, like it stung, but I stayed strong. Thank God for a poker face.

"He's not here. I left him," I told her plainly.

"Good, good. Now I'll just have to track him down. Bella, tell everyone how you know me."

"She tried to kill me before. She's just a wimp with a strong mouth. Don't trust her," I told the crowd of homicidal teens. "Listen, you all can't be over 18. Get out of here. Stop thinking this way. You know what, I bet she was just like you, and she's going straight to jail. She's a bonehead. Don't end up like her, telling kids to go kill. Because in the end, you'll end up wearing someone else's underwear and having jail wardens looking up your ass for illegal drugs while you take a shower. Is that how you want your life?"

I looked at all the kids, wearing too much make-up, with dyed black hair, chains and spikes all around. They looked at me, and one girl, probably fourteen years old, yelled, "I'm outta here!" She turned and ran through the crowd, pulling off chains and wiping off pounds of make-up. She pulled off all her jackets until all she was wearing was a black tank top and black skinny jeans and black Converse.

I hadn't known I'd make that big of an impact.

Soon enough, half the population of the bar was gone, and the rest were simultaneously pulling off chains and make-up and jackets. Victoria was fuming.

"Fuck you," she said to me. She stormed off.

Well, that was the last I'd ever see of her. She was a goner. All those kids would report her, I guess due to me.

The bartender came up to the stage. "Nice, kid. That was inspiring."

I shrugged.

"There's a man in the back who's still here, but he ain't Goth. He seemed interested in what you were saying…or rather, you. Maybe you should go talk to him."

I looked in the back of the bar only to see Edward grinning with some blonde hanging on his arm.

"Is there a back door?" I asked quietly.

"Right over there." The man pointed to a door behind me.

I pulled out my cell and called Jess, telling her I'd meet her out front, and hoped that Edward wouldn't be there. She said it was fine.

I headed out the back door, and sprinted to the front, and thankfully only Jess was there.

"Hey, so why'd you not come through the front door?" she asked immediately.

"Edward" was all I had to say.

We headed over to the mall, because we wanted to shop a little.

And just who do we bump into?

Elisabeth and Jacob.

"Bella," Elisabeth purred, her voice sickly sweet. "Fancy seeing you here. Where's Edward?"

"I switched partners," I told her.

"Too much love?" Elisabeth clicked her tongue. "I knew it. I put you two together for a reason. You know, I may be a great matchmaker, but I can definitely be a kick-ass villain."

I rolled my eyes. "You and what army?"

"I can do anything I want on my own," she told me proudly. "I can use my brain cells."

"Oh my God, Elisabeth! You're pregnant!" I gasped for the added effect.

"Shut up," she muttered. I'd hit a nerve.

"Poor you. Always having to rely on someone else. Gosh, I'd feel horrible, like I was using people. Oh wait," I said, thinking. "You already do."

"Listen here, Bella," Elisabeth said, stepping up so she was mere inches from my face. "You aren't going to win."

"And you're going to?"

Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jacob. We're leaving."

They turned on their heels and left me and Jess.

"What," Jess started, "was that?"

"A showdown between me and my ex-recruit," I told her. She nodded.

We left the mall then, figuring it was dumb to stay there anymore.

Finally, I figured something important out, and although I thought it was smart, it was nowhere near that.

It didn't matter what your partner meant to you. They could be your spouse, but when they get hurt, you've still got to focus. Sure, you could lose them, but is it worth your own life? Probably not. So why not let them take care of themselves?

Maybe it was just a better strategy to avoid Edward at all costs.

**AN: I updated really late this time, eh? There is a VERY good reason for this, though. **

**As of early 'o' clock tomorrow, I will be heading up to Maine for a trip with my church. I'll be gone for a week. I come back, and the next day I go to Tennessee, and then perhaps I can update (let's hope), and then I'm in North Carolina for another week. I can't get a computer in Maine or NC. I'm really, really, really sorry. I love writing this story.**

**Okay, and just an FYI – I wrote ahead, so that I figured out when the end is. The end of this story will be in Chapter 27 – nine chapters away. I'll be really sad to part with this story, but I am writing a sequel! I can't wait until that story. Actually, I can't wait until this is over. You'll love the ending.**

**This is a really long AN, isn't it? Well, I'm sorry…**

**I'm going to put one question up this time. Let's see the answer…**

What should the name of the sequel be?

**I know that's not the best question to ask, but I really need some help. I'd really appreciate the help!**

**Oh, and GREAT JOB ON THE REVIEWS! It went from 217 to 242. That's 25 reviews!!! Let's try to get more than that for this chapter! Plus, I would really love coming back next Saturday to find my inbox FLOODED with reviews…*hint, hint!!!***

**Thanks a billion, also, to everyone who reviews!**

**Okay, go and press that little button and REVIEW!!!!!**


	19. Sober

_{Three months and I'm still sober/ ~Sober, Kelly Clarkson~}_

Chapter Nineteen

_(Five Months Later)_

It had been awhile since anything happened, so the agency figured that the mission was dumb to continue.

I heard from Alice the other day. She emailed me. It went like this:

_Dear Bella,_

_This is Alice, you remember me, right?_

_I miss you so much! Jazz and I are taking a break for a little, but the agency thinks the mission's over. So basically, we're retired, and we get paid. How cool is that?!_

_Tomorrow's my 18 birthday, and Jazz is already 18. I think he might ask for my hand in marriage. He went and paid my parents a visit the other day. What do you think?_

_I really wish things had gone better…you know what I'm talking about. I hope you and Jessica are having fun._

_Again, I miss you tons! Love, love, love!  
_

_Alice_

I didn't know how to reply at first. I missed Alice, but how could I say what I wanted?

_Dear Alice,_

_Yes, I remember you, silly little pixie._

_I miss you too. _

_I think that maybe he will propose. That's sweet!_

_We are having fun…_

_Love,_

_Bella_

My email wasn't very enthusiastic.

Maybe it would have been, if everything were different. If it were Edward and me, I'd have so much to say, it'd be overwhelming. My life sucked without him to spice up everything.

He was terrible. He was mysterious. He was my brother from another mother. My best friend. Someone I could trust. He was perfect, and yet not.

And he was the person I was in love with. Totally, completely in love with.

I couldn't stand being away from him. He was like my other half. I didn't know what to do without him. I didn't know how to go on.

It's been over five months since I left him and his comfort. I haven't done well.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed with him. I imagine our happy endings over and over again. I wonder if we'd have retired, like Alice and Jasper, and then married. Had kids. Loved each other.

Without Edward, I was incomplete. I wasn't the real Bella. I was mostly a zombie.

And then one day…he texted me. From the number he'd had before.

_Bella, I miss you, and I know you miss me. Please call me or text me, or something. I heard from Alice, have you?_

I didn't answer him. I was trying to push him out of my life right now, and he wouldn't budge.

Why'd he have to be so damn loveable?

**AN: All right, I was going to put up an author's note saying something, but I didn't.**

**So I'll say it here. I'm really disappointed I only got eight reviews for chapter 18. Can we maybe try to hit 270 reviews by next chapter? That's 17 reviews. You can do it, you have before. No spamming, flaming allowed, I know this was short, but please answer the questions at least.**

Favorite thing to get from Taco Bell?

Favorite place to visit?

Steak and Shake or Dairy Queen?

**Thanks for any support I get!**


	20. The Climb

_{There's always gonna be another mountain/I'm always gonna wanna make it move/Always gonna be an uphill battle/Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose/Ain't about how fast I get there/Ain't about what's waiting on the other side/It's the climb/ ~The Climb, Miley Cyrus~}_

Chapter Twenty

"Bella! Look!" Jessica whisper-screamed. We were almost to the base.

I looked where she was pointing…and saw nothing. "What?"

Jessica looked at me like I was some idiotic person who didn't understand anything. "It's a really hot guy!" she almost screamed. Every once in awhile, she'd remind me of Alice. This was not one of those times. Just for the record.

I shrugged. "Big whoop."

Perhaps I wasn't as clear as I'd thought I'd been when I told her last week that I could never get over Edward.

"I know, I know, you still love Edward. But girl, you have to get over him. It's going to help. Just forget he ever existed," Jess advised.

I sighed, feeling a pain in my chest when she said "forget he ever existed". That would be majorly hard. "Jess, it's hard to forget someone like him. Have you ever fallen in love? I have, with Edward. I won't get over him. Frankly, it sucks. But think about it. I have almost no other choice than to remember all the stuff we've been through and how much I love him."

Jessica sighed loudly, not understanding. She really didn't get it.

I got out of the car, and headed toward the base's office. I stood in front, cautious to enter. We were going to see whether or not the mission was terminated, and at some point Edward would have to be here. I was afraid I'd see him, and then I'd break. Jessica came up beside me, and patted my back.

"Let's go in," she started, "and see if he's really here yet."

I nodded, and we walked in. I looked around, doing a 360 like Max in Maximum Ride. Okay, so we weren't mutant bird kids, but we were secret agents, and I was in love with another agent. Edward wasn't here.

I smiled, knowing I wouldn't have to deal with him. I still wasn't over the bar accident.

Get over him, I told myself. Walk away and never look back.

**

I was lounging on a bed in a room at the base motel when a little pixie with light pink scars on her face burst in.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, and pulled me into a hug.

"Alice," I said softly. I had missed my best friend.

"I've missed you so much! I got your email…are you all right?" There was a crease in between her brows.

"Not really," I admitted. She nodded.

"Bella, you can't just get over love. It's not like that. Even though the mission's over, you're going to see Edward again, sooner or later. Sorry to break it to you, but you love him almost too much to break." Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay. I love him. But I don't want to see him. I want to lose him."

"Jasper and I worked out."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, everything works out for you."

She shrugged. "Your point?"

"Whenever something goes right for me, it just doesn't work out. It doesn't. It sucks, big time. Someone will make sure of that."

Alice sighed. "So pessimistic."

"Whatever, Ali."

She laughed, and sat on my bed. Turning on the TV, she flipped to the news.

"We recently got news of a missing person. Her name is Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen is looking for her. If she sees this message, wherever she is, Edward asks us to tell her he loves her and misses her and that he'd do anything for her to come back. Isn't that just sweet?" the news lady said. I frowned.

I turned to news channel 13.

"Love is in the air! Edward Cullen is looking all over for his one true love, Bella Swan. He wants her to know he loves and misses her, and he wants her to come back to him, he'd do anything. There's a viewer poll on the home page: Should Bella return to Edward?"

I growled, and flipped to Disney Channel.

"Shout-out from Edward to Bella: Love you, miss you, and want you back!"

My eye twitched. "Okay, TV is not an option, Alice."

Alice was silently laughing to herself. "Okay, Bella."

"Well, anyway, what have you and Jazz been up to?" I asked.

"Not much…" Alice said, eyeing me curiously. "Why?"

"Because, I was wondering. Geez, no one can wonder anymore!" I sighed.

Alice laughed. "I have to go-it's 2:00. Therapy due to…you know." I did know.

"Okay…um, bye Alice. I guess I'll see you later?"

"You bet!" Alice skipped out of the room.

I chuckled, and muttered, "Alice."

The door burst open at that moment, and I gasped at the person who stumbled through the door.

**AN: I know, it's been forever. Glad to be back!!!**

**Personally, I love this chapter. Especially all the shout outs and things. I would be flattered. (: Right now, I am THE happiest person on Earth because I got 16 REVIEWS!!!! 31 more until the 300 mark! (If that's no hint, I don't know what it is.) But 31 reviews is a load of reviews…Try and review if you can!**

**Oh, I have some New Moon news: There are new scenes. (!!) Who else is excited? I sure am! But the motorcycle scene was…AMAZING! Sappy, but DAMN! I love me some Taylor Lautner. (: And OMFG, Rob Pat sure buffed up! I love how it just left you wondering…oh dear GOODNESS, now I'm excited. I first thought it'd suck but now the scenes came out and I'm fucking excited, man.**

**So…question time!**

Are you excited for New Moon?

What did you think of the scenes?

Taylor Lautner or Rob Pattinson?

**Yes, all about New Moon. I can't wait!**

**Review!!!**


	21. Viva la Vida Long live life

_{For some reason I cannot explain/Once you know there was never/Never an honest word/That was when I ruled the world/ ~Viva la Vida, Coldplay~}_

Chapter Twenty-One

"Ashley?" I said, disbelieving.

"Bella, oh my God, I hadn't known about Elisabeth and Jacob, I really hadn't! I wish I had known. I wish…I wish I could have helped. And then you left Edward…it was too confusing. And now you're here…Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Ash cried.

I frowned. "Yeah, and I'm the Mona Lisa."

"Bella!" Ash shrieked. "How could you not believe me?"

"I stopped believing you when you betrayed me. You knew. You're lying!" I screamed. I saw an official-Garrett-pass by the door.

"Ashley, I told you not to stress her!" Gar yelled. She whipped around.

"Me?!" she asked incredulously. "Me?! You were the one who decided not to tell me you were the coordinator!"

"Ashley, why don't we go out for a little while, let you and Bella cool down?"

"Fine by me," I cut in.

Ash rolled her eyes and left the room. Garrett followed, but not before he shot me an apologetic look.

I sighed. My life sucked, badly.

I turned on the radio to only hear the best song in the world, Free To Be Me, by Francesca Battistelli.

**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender  
Got a couple rips in my jeans  
**

True…

**Try to fit the pieces together  
But perfection is my enemy  
**

Psh, me, not perfect? Only on days that end in 'y'.

**On my own I'm so clumsy  
**

Not anymore…

**But on Your shoulders I can see  
I'm free to be me**

I felt like this could only relate to Edward and I (although it was a Christian song). Edward's been with me when I've screwed up. He helped me try to figure a ton of stuff out. He knew I wasn't perfect, and loved that. When I fell, he caught me. He made me see how happy I could be with him. And with him, I could be myself.

I just didn't get it.

I just didn't get Edward.

I just didn't get me.

**

Now that I was truly and happily fine, I got onto my black Dell laptop. I checked my email quickly – nothing new there. Just some crap from Ashley, and something from an unknown address. I checked that message, but it turned out to be from Edward.

A pleading note, that's what they'd call it, I guess. I read through it quickly.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry for all that's happened. I wish I could see you. I miss you like nothing I could have ever imagined._

_Remember that one day when we were 10, and you asked me what an institution was, like a mental institution? And we played that we were in one? Esme was so surprised. We thought it meant college – smart person school to us. When Esme told Carlisle, he laughed so hard I thought he might pee. And I told you, and then you laughed hard. I miss those days. I can't help it._

_Esme called yesterday. I haven't told her yet…but Carlisle knows. I told her that you were busy and you'd try and get back to her. She has your phone number…please don't tell her._

_If anything, please come back. I'm sorry. I really am. I sometimes lie awake at night, wishing it was you next to me instead of Tanya. I don't like her much. _

_Bella, I've realized something while you've been gone. I can't live without you. Really, I'm about dying inside right now. Please…just answer me. Just once. I love you so much,_

_Edward_

I started hyperventilating. I missed him so, so much. I wanted him back. I quickly logged onto the IM part of Yahoo!

Edward, Angela, and Alice were online. I was invisible.

I typed a message to Ang.

_Me: Hey, Angela. Can you help me?  
_

_Ang: Yeah, what's up Bella?_

I started typing out what happened with Edward and I…and I got a message from Edward himself.

_Edward: Bella…I know you're on. Please…answer._

I sighed. Should I?

_Me: Edward, I'm sorry. But we've made too many mistakes. I can't…I can't fathom what would happen if we were together again. I wish I was with you, Edward, I really do. I miss you so much. But please…understand my problem here. I love you._

_Edward: Then come with me. I love you, Bella. I can't help it. And you can't either. Please, please, please Bella. Can we try?_

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

_Me: Edward…I take that back. I may love you…but I can't. Goodbye, Edward…I love you._

I signed off, but I said, "Sorry, got to go" to Ang first.

I got a text message.

_Bella…Please?_

It was Edward.

I deleted the message quickly. I couldn't reply. I couldn't even pretend I'd never gotten it. I need help, or something. Because this was getting ridiculous. I couldn't stop loving Edward…well…I'd have to.

Even if I became someone different in the process.

**AN: Originally, this was a painfully short chapter. But I wanted to write more. I just…completely skipped everything! Can I help you get Bella's emotions?**

**Imagine this. The guy you've liked since forever is gone from your life because of something you did. And he wants you back just as much (if not more) than you want him back. And you have to keep denying him. You don't really have a choice.**

**That's what she's going through. She doesn't want Edward to die trying to save her. She's always known she's responsible for her own actions and she can take care of herself – she doesn't need Prince Charming. And she's afraid if she lets go for just a second…everything will be gone.**

**So, please, don't judge her actions. She's irrational at the moment. Sort of.**

**QUESTIONS!!!**

If you could ask Taylor Lautner one thing…what would it be?

If you could ask Kellan Lutz one thing, what would it be?

If you could meet any of the Twilight stars, who would it be?

**Yay! **

**So pretty please review, and make it 300 so I'll update? 12 more reviews and you'll be there. You already got 21 reviews for chapter 20…you can totally hit 12 reviews. (If not more!)**

**OKAY SO REVIEW BECAUSE I UPDATED?!**


	22. In My Arms

_{Clouds will rage on/Storms will race in/But you will be safe in my arms/Rains will pour down/Waves will crash around/But you will be safe in my arms/ ~In My Arms, Plumb~}_

Chapter Twenty-Two

I was lying in bed, and it was nine at night. I was reading The Tempest, which I was re-reading. I had just started it and gotten to my favorite part.

I read aloud. "Hang, cur, hang! you whoreson, insolent, noise-maker, we are less afraid to be drowned than thou art." I chuckled. "Whoreson."

"Oh, so that's how it is!" a deep voice bellowed from my door way.

I looked up to see Emmett. "Emmett!" I squealed.

I ran to go hug him, and he caught me, bear-hugging me like he did the first time I met him.

"Bella, you are _so_ weird," I heard Rose say.

"Rose!" I shrieked. I hugged her too.

She rolled her eyes, but hugged me back.

"How'd your new partner?" she asked.

"Annoying," I admitted. She giggled.

"Well, then," she huffed. "Why don't you switch?"

I smiled, but the pain in my chest flared up.

"I'm better than that!" I cried.

"Sure you are…" Emmett muttered.

"Listen, Emmett, I know things you don't. Like the fact that before the Y chromosome was found in you, you were a girl. So hush your mouth." I snapped my fingers in a Z formation.

"Ooh," Rose commented. I laughed.

I hugged Emmett. "I'm kidding. I love you."

"Whoa, sorry to break it to you, Bells, but I got Rose for the loving," Emmett told me, laughing.

"I don't want to know," I told him matter-of-factly as they made goo-goo eyes at each other.

They laughed, and then I heard an unmistakable voice.

"Bella?"

**AN: Okay, shortness, I know, but it needed to be short, sweet, and to the point. Which it surely was. **

**AND! I'm going over to a friend's house tomorrow night. Please, please, please let me have a billion and one emails when I get home?? Please?! **

**Questions!!!!  
**

You're having guy/girl troubles. Three guys/girls like you. What do you do?

Edward Cullen comes up to you in a very random place. Where is it and what do you do?

What's better: Algebra or Geometry?

**That's all for now (: Hope you're looking forward to when Edward comes back in two chapters!!! **


	23. Don't Trust Me

_{Well tell your boyfriend (boyfriend)/If he says he's got beef/That I'm a vegetarian/And I ain't fucking scared of him/ ~Don't Trust Me, 3OH!3~}_

Chapter Twenty-Three

I looked toward the end of the hallway where I saw _him_.

"Rose, Emmett, get away. I'm locking my door," I told the two. They nodded and walked away from my room, holding hands. The pain stabbed at my heart for leaving Edward again, but I had to.

I slammed my door, locking it, and I heard pounding on my door minutes later.

"Bella, please open up. I know you're in there! Bella! Bella, open up, please!" His velvety voice was concerned, begging, and choked up. I realized with a start that Edward was crying.

"Bella, please, listen to me. I'm sorry. Let's forget this ever happened. Please open your door. Please." Edward was sobbing. I couldn't open the door. I was standing in the corner, tears falling down my cheeks, and I was shaking vigorously. I couldn't even get up, much less talk.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…" Edward chanted my name, whispering it towards the end. "Bella…Bella…Cullen. Bella Cullen. It just rolls off your tongue." I don't think he realized he was speaking out loud.

"Edward, come on," I heard. Jasper.

"Bella Cullen. So pretty. All the 'l's. Don't you think?"

"Edward, let's get you away from Bella."

"Bella! Answer the door!" Edward yelled. Was he right in the mind?

I frowned. I wanted to answer the door.

"Bella, I'll go if you want me to. Say the word, and I'll leave. Please Bella. Just say something."

"Go away, Edward," I told him shakily, my mouth at the opening of the bottom of the door. "Go away. Go. Go. Go."

I heard a choking sound, and it was Edward, choking back a sob.

"Goodbye, Bella. I love you."

I heard footsteps walking away, and I peeked outside. The hallway had no one in it.

I then started to cry hard. I didn't cry over things easily, but it seemed now all I could do was cry. Losing Edward had changed my life drastically.

Maybe all this time, I knew it. I just didn't want to believe it. Perhaps I'd wanted him to come back, and stay. I knew I did now. I couldn't stand these cursed feelings I felt. His fault, right? No. I couldn't blame him for anything. I loved him too much.

"Edward…" I murmured. I saw someone walk down the hallway. It was Alice.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to my slumped and crying figure.

"Edward…" I said again. "Edward…don't leave. Come back…"

"Bella, Edward's not here right now. He's with Jasper. He'll come back later."

I frowned. "No! He has to come back _now!_"

"Bella, Bella. Calm down. He's busy."

I shook my head. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Hey, it's fine," Alice told me.

"It's not fine! I'm having like, withdrawal!"

"You're not a drug addict, Bella."

"Whatever! Edward is close enough to my own personal cocaine or whatever."

"Heroine, or whatever, you mean."

"Yeah, sure, Ali, whatev."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "Okay. I'm going to go. Don't die."

I rolled my eyes at Alice's retreating figure.

"Hey," a soft voice said behind me.

I turned to see Jasper.

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you thinking?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"About Edward and you, I mean."

"I guess…I'm thinking about how I wish it could work."

"Yeah? It worked with Alice and me."

"It doesn't work that way for me."

"But it could," Jasper told me.

"Not really."

Jazz rolled his eyes. "Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Alice and I had a rough start. She's been my partner since the beginning. I didn't really like her, because she's so hyper and I'm so…not. But I grew closer to her, and I fell in love. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart."

I smiled. "Thanks for that encouraging tale, Jazz. But what does that have to do with Edward and I?"

"You're pretty much going to end up together."

I sighed. "When?"

"Soon enough."

I smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Jasper."

"No problem."

**

_Okay, Bella, use your brain. Who might be knocking?_

I cautiously opened the door to see a bored looking UPS man tapping his foot. I couldn't see what he had yet.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked, sounding like he was tired of this.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Sign here," he said, shoving the clipboard toward me. He disappeared for a moment as I signed the clipboard, and my eyes widened as I saw the gift I'd gotten.

It was the biggest teddy bear on Earth. No kidding. It had a small note attached to it, and a cardboard box with it. Open-mouthed, I handed the guy the clipboard, and dragged the items into my room.

"Thanks," I called after the dude as he walked away. I closed my door, and opened the card.

Dear Bella, it started in precise, elegant writing that could only be Edward's.

_I hope you enjoy your gifts. I truly miss you, Bella. You know that song Trouble? The one you're absolutely mad about? That completely describes me. I'm in trouble, I'm an addict. I'm addicted to you, love._

_Well…enjoy. Remember me._

_Love, Edward_

I gasped when I opened the cardboard box. It was full of red heart confetti and candy boxes. It had my all-time favourite movie, Finding Nemo. Oh. My. Gosh.

I dialed a number I had already memorized.

"Alice? I think there is a seriously ill man who is in love with me."

**

"Well, Bella, there's one explanation. Either he's really crazy about you, or he's completely out of his mind.

Alice and I were eating Ben and Jerry's, talking about how crazy Edward was.

"I think it's the latter," I commented. Alice hit me with her spoon.

"Hey!" Alice defended. "I've known him for awhile now. And you know what? He must be crazy about you. Because seriously, Bells, no one does this when they're seriously mentally ill."

Alice gives a good point. He's never, ever, ever been like this.

"I think he likes me, Alice," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nice work, Sherlock. Now can we get to the point where you two get married and have devil spawn?"

"Devil spawn?!" I asked. I got a load of ice cream in my spoon, and flicked it toward Alice.

"Hey!" she protested. She mirrored my action.

"Oh no, you didn't," I gasped.

"Oh, I did," Alice said mischievously.

"You're going to pay!"

I started flicking more ice cream at her, and she flicked ice cream at me. I started laughing, chasing her with my tub of ice cream. She screamed, and ran away. In the end, the whole room was covered in ice cream.

"Oh, my God, Bella! We're going to have to clean this up!" Alice squealed.

"I know!" I giggled. "This is funny!"

Jasper just then came in the room.

His eyes widened, and he looked at me and Alice, lying on the floor.

"I don't want to know."

Alice and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh, no, you don't," I said.

Just then my phone rang, playing Second Chance by Shinedown.

"Isabella? We've got a problem…Victoria showed up again…"

**AN: So I typed up the last part in about twenty minutes, because this was officially the shortest chapter in the universe...not.**

**I had a bad week...not going to go into it. Updating is going to make me happy. **

**I just wanna say thanks to all who replied to the first question: That was actually because back then only about three people liked me. ANd now like five do. It's confusing. It sucks.**

**And some people had some pretty weird places they wanted to meet Edward Cullen. I absolutely loved where StarryEyedGlimmer, .twilight, Mander13, and ValerieCarlieCullenSwan would meet him. And the actual book Edward.**

**Questions for this week:**

1. You're given a choice to either lose your life, or lose a loved one. What would you choose?

2. Would you rather go out with a smart but ugly guy or a gorgeous but absolutely stupid guy?

3. Puppy or bunny?

**All right...please review? Let's hit 350! 24 reviews. You can do it. Get everyone you know to read it. **

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL EDWARD!**


	24. Stand By Me

_{No I won't/Be afraid/Oh, I won't/Be afraid/Just as long/As you stand/Stand by me/ ~Stand By Me, Ben E. King~}_

Chapter Twenty-Four

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door in front of me.

No answer.

"Edward?" I called.

Still, nothing.

I sighed in defeat. _He wasn't there_.

I turned around, and headed back toward my motel room. I was halfway there when I heard someone yell, "Bella?!"

I turned to see Edward, with his grocery bags thrown down, forgotten once he saw me.

"Edward," I sighed. I started running towards him, and we met halfway.

Wait a minute.

This was too cliché.

Not happening.

And when I stopped, putting my arms down, there was a loud _beep! beep! beep!_

I sat up in bed.

Duh. It's not going to happen that way, if I can help it.

I'm not all for clichéd endings, people.

You only wish.

I yawned, stretching, and ran into the shower. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey, black, and white quarter length sleeved shirt, and my black Converse high tops.

I put on my eyeliner and mascara, ready to start the day without Edward.

"Jess!" I yelled, turning around. "Are you ready?"

Well, this is how things turned out.

The mission was still on. A few days after my and Edward's breakdowns, Victoria stabbed some kid (Gothic, naturally) in an alleyway. We were back on the move in Oklahoma. Victoria was located there supposedly, along with Mr. Beefy.

And I had that dream every single night.

It haunted me that I hadn't seen Edward after all that trouble and I didn't get to kiss him and make-up with him. (You can bet I'd enjoy it.)

But no such luck, eh?

I ended up in the middle of nowhere Oklahoma, and with Jessica. I'd rather be alone, but they wouldn't let me.

So here I am.

Story of my life.

My phone started ringing, and it was the ring tone I'd set for Edward.

_You love me, come find me…_

I picked up. "Hello?"

"We've got your little boyfriend. Now we're going to kill him. Come save him, Isabella." It was Victoria.

"No! Bella! Save yourself! Save-"

Edward was cut off by the call being ended.

Oh, shizzle.

I ran out the door, and tried tracking his call-not hard.

"_This call was made from Allen, Oklahoma. The town has 951 residents from the last US census. For more information, please call this number…"_

I hung up.

Under 1,000 residents. I would bet it's a close town, but it was small nonetheless. Probably the police force wouldn't think to call the FBI if a kid was killed. They probably would give up once they couldn't find Victoria. I had to get there, fast.

I was smart enough to know that Oklahoma City was close to Allen, and I was forever away from there. I was in Helena, Oklahoma. That wasn't close.

What the hell was I going to do?

I caught a train heading to Oklahoma City. Hopefully it would go fast enough that Edward would live.

I couldn't deal with this.

**

I was almost there.

I saw a cop and asked if he'd seen a lady with red hair and big green eyes. He frowned and pointed to a homely looking place.

I nodded, and burst in the house.

"All right, Victoria, I'm here!"

I saw the feline looking woman come down the stairs, wiping blood on her jeans.

"Darn, we were almost done with Eddie boy. Well, whatever. You both will die here, tonight. We'll give you some alone time." Victoria pushed me upstairs.

"Bella?" I heard Edward weakly call.

I ran into the room I heard him call from. Mr. Beefy was out of sight.

I looked over to Edward, and almost fainted.

His face was all scratched up, like Alice's, but worse. His arm was bent strangely, and his shirt was bloody. It looked like his nose was broken, too, and his legs were covered in deep cuts. There was blood all over.

"Edward," I whispered.

It looked like it hurt him just to breathe, and I suspected he had a few broken ribs.

"Don't talk, Edward. I want to tell you I still love you, no matter what. I wanted you all these months. I haven't been Bella, really. I've been a zombie. I can't promise you anything, even though I'd love to. All I can promise you is that I love you. I love you, Edward Anthon Masen Cullen."

Edward smiled weakly. He was going to be strong for me, even when he was dying.

I looked out the window to see how far down it would be. I would say maybe ten feet, onto grass.

I picked up Edward, not caring about the blood anymore. I jumped down from the window, and fell on my feet hard. I winced at the contact, but was glad there was no window and the door was closed. I ran behind the house, and saw the police officer from afar.

I started running, with Edward, and yelled, "Help!"

The police officer looked alarmed at the sight in my hands.

"We're in the FBI. This isn't new," I told him. He nodded reluctantly, and pointed us toward a hospital.

Thank God.

I sprinted toward it to see Edward looking at me, his green orbs lit. I kissed his forehead.

"You're going to get better, promise."

**

I sat anxiously in the waiting room, and the doctors finally came out.

"He might not live," the head doctor told me. "Very low chance, ma'am."

I nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. The doctor patted my shoulder.

"We're transporting him to Seattle. That's where you said his father works?"

"Yes," I said, voice a little rusty. "His dad."

"You might want to lay low a little while. The officers caught the criminals, but they're still trying to figure out what to do."

I nodded again. "They're lethal."

The doctor nodded. "Well, someone's here to pick you up. Alice and Jasper Whitlock."

I looked to see Alice and Jasper hanging out by the door.

I smiled at them-or attempted to-and they smiled back. I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"Come on, Bella," Alice beckoned. I saw a flash of diamond and I knew that Jasper had proposed. I looked pointedly at it, smiled, and caught Ali's eye. She smiled.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head.

My clothes were soaked with Edward's blood. My mind was filled with images of Edward's eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

I saw the doctors rush him through the door, and I caught sight of all the bandages on his limp figure. I felt the pain stab at my heart.

I remembered that day that wasn't so long ago. Edward was out of his mind…as was I. "Bella Cullen," I whispered. "Bella…Cullen."

**

I guess it's easier to say this than to think this, but I really love Edward.

Okay, so maybe since I'm not a very gushy person, and, you know, he's about to die, maybe that's why I'm about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"Go on," Alice told me, pushing me softly into Edward's room.

Alice and Jasper and I were going to leave in moment's time. Edward was going to be flown to Seattle as soon as Alice and Jasper and I left. But I had to do this, before I found he'd died.

I nodded, and slid into Edward's room. He didn't look too healthy.

His skin was covered in bruises, and bandages, and there was so much pain that I could see. I choked back a sob, my hand flying to my mouth, tears filling my eyes. "Edward…" I whispered.

I rushed to his side. All I could think was that this was my fault. Why had I let him go? Why was I so…Bella?

"Edward, Edward, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you…I missed you, you know. I went insane. God, you'd be surprised." I laughed, but it made tears fall. I started crying. "If you could see me now, you'd laugh. I'm crying, Edward. Crying. I never do that. You have such an impact on me." I tried smiling.

"I feel like I'm saying goodbye," I mused. "Which I possibly am. I love you, Edward, and I just want to tell you…before anything happens." I sighed. "The doctors said that you would be able to hear me in your comatose state. I wish I knew you could. I miss you already." Taking his hand in mine, I sobbed for a few minutes. I squeezed his hand. "Edward, I can't stand to lose you. I love you too much. Please, just fight, live." His heart was beeping in the background. The respirator was making him breathe. I sobbed harder. "Oh, Edward, this is my entire fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should've stayed. I should've used my heart's ideas. Not my head. My head is stupid, Edward, and so am I. If I'd stayed this wouldn't have happened." I cried for a moment.

"I miss you, Edward…I love you. And even if this is goodbye…don't forget that I love you. Ever." I sobbed, and then squeezed his hand and – get this – kissed his cool, soft lips. I wished there was a reaction, but there wasn't. It was all me.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered, and left the room.

I slipped out, and smiled weakly at Alice.

"You ready?" she asked, and lightly touched my arm. I looked into her icy blue eyes, and nodded.

"Yeah. I am."

**AN: Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 350 reviews, but I got a burst of inspiration and wrote this. I had to...definitely. I love this chapter. But I love the next chapters more. And yes, I know that Bella made a declaration in this chapter earlier...but you have to admit, I like the very dramatic one she does at the end lots. Haha.**

**QUESTIONS!**

1. Yes or no? **(haha, I don't know)**

2. Would you rather never eat ice cream again, or only eat ice cream for the rest of your life?

3. Have you heard of Jeff Dunham?

**Okay, so answer, review, don't do drugs, go to school, and keep breathing. Haha.**


	25. Haunted

**AN: BEFORE YOU THROW KNIVES AT ME READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

_{Where are you/I need you/Don't leave me here on my own/ ~Haunted, Kelly Clarkson~}_

Chapter Twenty-Five

I was sitting in the back of the black Mercedes, waiting for Alice to say something to me that I would be forced to smile at.

I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted him to kiss me, and say he loved me. I wanted to watch his face brighten when I was there. I wanted to see his emerald eyes full of love again. I wanted to see him get better. I wanted the clichéd ending. I wanted Edward.

"Bella?" Alice asked, turning to me. "Are you okay? You're muttering to yourself again."

I looked at her blankly. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I mean, who knows how Edward is?"

I winced. Just thinking that Edward wasn't fine was like getting the breath knocked out of me.

"Bella…" Jasper started. What was it this time?

"I know you want Edward here, really. I get it. But don't go off into la-la land thinking about how Edward's dead, he's dying, almost gone, coming back. Take everything as it comes. Don't give up, don't give in, but leave everything else behind you." Jasper quoted the agent's law. "You love him. He loves you. Nothing else matters."

"Sure," I agreed.

I knew in that second that if Edward died, then my best friends would be there for me.

"Uh, Bella?" Alice asked. "Phone."

Alice handed me her Motorola Rival and I looked at the number. 'Rosalie' was the name. "Hello?" I said cautiously.

"Victoria is dead, Bella. I am going to personally kill her myself. And Edward will get better, even if I have to reciprocate him myself. And the beefy dude has no chance against Emmett. They're going down," I heard Rose's cool, sweet voice say. Strangely enough, it sounded pretty, even though she was threatening two lives.

I laughed a little. "Thanks, Rose. I have no idea what I'd do without you and Emmett."

"Bella," said a deep voice. Emmett. "Since you are my little sister-"

"What? I'm not even related to you!" I said, surprised.

"I adopted you. So now you're my little sister. Since you are, I will personally whip any ass you want to be whipped. So, any lists?"

I smiled, even though I knew Emmett couldn't see it. "Well, Jessica has been getting on my nerves…" I joked. "And Victoria and Mr. Beefy and maybe Ash could bear to go down. Oh, Jacob can go down. And I guess Elisabeth. Oh, and please, please, please, do something to Mike Newton."

Emmett started uncontrollably laughing. "You've got quite the list there, Bells. All right then! Better start with Mike…sounds like a boyfriend who annoyed the hell out of you."

"That's not even the beginning," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, Bella. Thanks for the memo."

"I better go, tell Rose I said bye!" I told Emmett.

"Okay, sis. Talk to you later."

The line went dead.

"Here you go, Alice," I said, handing Alice her phone. She frowned.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"You do. Rose is going to kill Victoria, and if Edward dies she'll save him, and Emmett's going to beat up Mr. Beefy, and Emmett is my brother," I told Alice.

"Nice," she complimented. "Now…uh…since you were muttering to yourself for about an hour…um…Edward's awake…"

"What?!" I shrieked. "Get me to Seattle, now."

Jasper headed toward the airport.

"Okay, I'm going to go alone, but Alice, I want to look nice to see Edward. Can you maybe…um…go buy a dress with me?"

"Definitely," Alice agreed. "I brought one. Who knows when we'll need it?"

When we got to the airport, I decided only bringing minimum carry-on. The dress, some money, a book, and underwear. I didn't need much more than that and I could buy shampoo, toothpaste, a tooth brush, and heels at the mall in Seattle. After living near there for years, I knew where it was.

"Wait!" Alice declared. She pulled a small box out of her huge purse. "iPod, with songs I _know_ you like."

She handed me a black iPod Touch, and it did have all my favorite songs on it. Alice is amazing.

"I love you," I told her. Not like a lesbian. Like a best friend. Course, you already got that, right?

**(AN: I don't have anything against lesbians, and neither does Bella. Just saying that she loves her like a best friend. Hope that wasn't offensive. Oh goodness, I better shut up. Enjoy the rest.)**

"Same here, Bella. Jasper does too. He just won't say it out loud cause I'm here," Alice chirped. Jazz blushed.

"I love you too, Jasper," I whispered. This felt like goodbye.

I really, really, really want to say that nothing happened, that I got on my flight as planned, that Edward and I got back together and then we lived happily ever after. But please, let's come back to reality. Only Victoria and Mr. Beefy would come to the airport I happened to be at, and terrorize me.

Only them, really, I swear.

"Isabella Swan," a bittersweet voice muttered. "Fancy seeing you here."

Victoria was behind me, Mr. Beefy following her. Alice cowered behind Jasper, who growled at them.

"What do you want from me?" I requested fiercely. "You've near killed my love, you've ruined my job, you pretty much took my life – what more _could_ you want?"

"I want you dead. I want you to never breath again."

"That's loaded," I replied bitterly.

"Just like my gun. Now, you have two choices. Move out of the way so we can get through and blow up a plane, or die. Choose now, Bella."

I turned around, looking over my shoulder. Alice's eyes were teary, and Jasper was pleading with me through his eyes. I sent him an apologizing look, and looked to my side.

I saw innocent people, civilians, who could be killed. All because I wanted to live. There was no escaping this time. No Edward here to save my life. No one could help me. Jasper and Alice couldn't. This wasn't their battle to fight, and it could take their lives. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere near here. Edward was in a hospital, recovering from Victoria. Ash betrayed me. Jess was halfway across the country – not like she'd be any help anyways. The life of so many people was in my hands.

Including my own.

I looked back at Alice and Jasper, and saw Alice silently crying. Jasper was biting his lip, trying to hold back the tears he couldn't will himself to cry. By choosing the second option, I would hurt so many people. But I would hurt and kill even more by the second option.

And no one else could help.

"Choose," Victoria purred. Her eyes were teasing, testing.

"I choose…"

I looked to see if anyone who was in charge was near here. The closest security guard was too far to help now. And no one was getting closer.

But before I could say I was willing to die, a body jumped on Mr. Beefy's back.

"Take this!" I heard a deep voice yell.

Jacob?

**AN: Okay, now I know I haven't updated in…more than a month now…I'M SO SORRY! So we started school like a month ago, and as I write this I just finished a book project for English! We've had like, twenty projects in History for the last month, plus the book project, plus I'm in two bands on two different instruments and we have all-county auditions soon…ah! Then there was tons of drama (that's still going on, mind you). It's too much to go into. But I've been having some…issues, to say the least, and it's all gotten so crazy that I really haven't even thought about updating. So…you can throw knives at me.**

**Also, I'd like to say that the sequel might not happen. So far I'm pretty much stuck on that part and…I think it's best just to try and get through the story. If there's a sequel, it won't come out for awhile after this ends – I've got my other story, Only Solace, to write. (I might be deleting that – sorry!)**

**So…please review? I'm all out of questions for today, folks, but drop me a line. Thanks for all the support anyhow!**


	26. You Found Me

_{Lost and insecure/You found me/You found me/Lying on the floor/Surrounded/Surrounded/Why'd you have to wait/Where were you/Where were you/Just a little late/You found me/You found me/ ~You Found Me, The Fray~}_

Chapter Twenty-Six

I saw Elisabeth running towards Victoria, kicking her in the face. She motioned to Alice, Jasper, and I to run. We obviously did, towards my gate. Jasper and Alice were going to leave…let's hope.

"Bye, Bella," Alice said. Jasper nodded.

"Bye, you guys. I'll call. I swear."

I headed on to my plane, which was about to leave. The attendant looked at little pissed, but who wouldn't be?

I didn't get any drinks. I just slept. I listened to the iPod. Etcetera, etcetera.

And then, the plane finally landed. I rushed out the second I could. The first place I was going was the mall. Then to a hotel. Then to get ready. And finally, to the hospital.

Okay, so I said before that I would have loved if Edward and I got together and lived happily ever after. I got on my plane. The happily ever after…well, let's not go there, just yet.

I bought my toiletries. I got the hotel room. And then I realized something majorly important.

I had left Jess. For Edward.

I frantically called her, hoping Victoria hadn't gotten to her. She didn't answer.

Just my luck, right?

I called the agency.

"Uh, Jessica Stanley…she's in the ICU at the Oklahoma City Hospital. A Victoria Lefevre and Jonathan Lixicin almost killed her. Do you want to talk to her?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! I'm an idiot. Of course Victoria knew who I was with. And so since I wasn't there, she hurt Jess. I am a horrible agent.

"I'm just wondering what's going to happen to her partner."

"I'm not really sure, ma'am. She might be kicked out, she might be put in jail. Death penalty wouldn't be an issue. But the partner was obviously not good. How else may I help you?"

"That's all I need," I replied, and hung up the phone.

I am so screwed.

I slid down the wall, my back to it, and put my knees to my face. I wrapped my arms around my curled legs. Why me?

I looked to my bed, where the beautiful dress lay. Victoria and Jonathan – I suppose that's his name – can't be too far from Oklahoma, could they? Maybe they're at the airport. Hopefully, I can catch them. Tell them I sacrifice myself. I stood up shakily, and put the dress on, and the heels I'd bought at the mall. I did my make-up, and threw out the travel bag I'd used. I grabbed the little purse I'd bought, and stuffed my phone and iPod into it.

It was my time to go.

You know how your parents would always tell you to always trust your gut? My gut was telling me to go to Edward. So were my heart, and my head.

But I had to die. I'd done so much wrong. Maybe I could start over or something. But I wasn't certain death would bring that.

Should I listen to my gut, heart, and head, or do what everyone doesn't want me to do?

I started towards my door. I didn't know where I was going. I just walked.

I ended up at the Seattle hospital. I walked in, and went up to the receptionist.

"Is there an Edward Cullen here?"

As the nurse said, "Why yes, there is," I heard a velvety voice call, "Bella?"

I saw Edward standing in the elevator doors, and it was like a sappy movie then. I ran towards him, while he ran – well, limped – towards me. He met me halfway.

"Edward!" I squealed. "Edward, Edward, Edward!"

I ran into his outstretched arms, and did the thing I'd wanted to do for ages.

I kissed him.

My lips were on his, moving against and with them, and he slid his tongue on my bottom lip. I allowed him access, and our tongues fought for dominance. I ran out of breath soon enough and we were standing, forehead to forehead, panting for breath.

"I've missed you," I murmured. "I nearly went crazy when you got hurt. I muttered to myself. Alice and Jasper were so worried about me. And now you're here, standing with me. Kissing me. In my arms. You're alive, awake, and breathing. I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much Bella. I want you to one day be Bella Cullen. But you heard that, didn't you?" Edward chuckled. "I've gone crazy without you. Carlisle was telling me I need to see you or I'd go insane. Not seeing you was painful. But like you said, you're here, kissing me, loving me, and in my arms. I love you Bella. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Then Edward kissed me again.

"I really like this kissing thing," I told him.

And then I came to the sudden realization that we were standing in the middle of a hospital waiting room. How did I suddenly realize that?

There was a lot of applause.

"Go Bella and Edward!" I heard a voice boom.

Oh shit, why'd Emmett have to ruin it?!

Then there were chants of "Edward and Bella!" Carlisle soon broke through the crowd.

"Bella, the agency said to tell you that Jess had nothing happen to her, and Victoria and Jonathan are being put in jail. Oh, and you and Edward are partners…for life," Carlisle told me. Then he clapped Edward on the back. "I'm happy for you, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Edward replied.

Edward pulled me into the elevator. We started going towards the third floor.

"Guess who's a new older brother?" Edward asked excitedly.

He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me to a room, and I saw Esme holding a little baby who was the spitting image of Carlisle and her.

The little baby had caramel colored hair already, and the eyes were Carlisle's blue ones. It fidgeted.

"Her name is Alyssa," Edward told me.

I held my arms out to Esme, who put Alyssa in my arms. Her tiny little hand wrapped around my index finger that I held out to her. She was so adorable!

"You're a lucky little girl," I told her. "Your older brother is an amazing guy. He'll always protect you, from whatever." I looked up at Edward, and whispered in her ear, "Just don't bring any boys home. I can't guarantee they'll go home." I started talking in a normal voice again. "And your mommy is very loving. You can always trust her. And you daddy's cool too. He's an amazing dad." I kissed her head. "One day, I might be your sister in law. I love you already, did you know that? Who couldn't love you?"

Edward was smiling at me once I handed Alyssa back to a glowing and teary Esme.

"What?" I asked. "She has you."

Edward pulled me close to him.

"She'll have you, too," he told me. "You're amazing." He kissed me softly.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella."

In that second, I realized that it didn't matter what was happening, and it never would. Edward and I were still agents, for the time being, and we had life to live, and love to give. Edward would always be mine though.

He'd be there when I needed him because he loved me, and that's why he stayed here. If he really hadn't liked me from the start of this mission, he would have left. And he was here with me now.

**AN: Okay, so not the longest chapter. Next chapter is the last. :0 Excited? I am.**

**And the sequel probably won't be out for a loooooooooooooooooong time. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I started to write it and I actually want to start to get drama happening before I post it so I have some chapters all set out. **

**And...this time I'm only going to ask one question...having to do with the sequel...**

What should the first dramatic thing that happens be?

**I haven't decided on a title yet either...so if you've got any ideas, give me a shout.**

**Oh! And I have a challenge on my profile, so check it out. I haven't figured out when I'm going to close it yet.**

**That's all for now! Ta-ta!**


	27. A Thousand Miles

_{If I could fall/Into the sky/Do you think time/Would pass me by/And you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you/Tonight/ ~A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton~}_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_(One year later)_

Today was Alyssa's first birthday, and Edward and I were worn out.

It was almost 9:00 PM, and we were lying on a hill in Virginia, looking at the stars. There were no missions at the moment, not yet. We knew someday there would be.

Alice and Jasper's wedding was a few months ago. We're awaiting the news that they're going to have a baby.

Rose and Emmett are getting married next week.

As for Edward and I? We're just boyfriend and girlfriend. Okay, maybe more. But there wasn't a word to describe it.

Edward couldn't propose, for obvious reasons. We were still agents. We both agreed that we'd do maybe one more mission, and then we'd retire. Have a family. He and I were only 18, for goodness sake!

Alice and Jasper were 22. Rose and Emmett were 21. We were so young, yet so mature.

Elisabeth and Jacob welcomed a little boy into the world two months ago. By the way, they weren't really traitors. Edward and I are the godparents of Anthony Murray Gandb.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned to me, looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," I told him happily. "I just like saying your name."

"Bella."

"No illegal drugs have been used, Edward. Edward. Edward."

"You sound like one of those tapes that keeps repeating itself," Edward commented. He chuckled, and kissed our interlocked hands.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward." I laughed.

"Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're no fun."

Edward pulled me on top of him, and kissed me. "Is that fun enough for you?"

I shrugged.

He rolled his gorgeous eyes. "Poor Alyssa. She'll never get to sleep if we live with my parents."

"We are _so_ not living with your parents."

"I didn't think so." Edward laughed.

I rolled off Edward, and we just stared at the sky for a little while longer.

I shivered from the breeze that blew over us. Edward looked at me, and then stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Maybe we should go inside."

I followed Edward inside, to the vacation house we were renting. He pulled me to our room, and down onto the bed.

I jumped in the warm bed, and Edward joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward," I said, frowning. "What made you say that?"

Edward climbed out of the bed, and pulled open his dresser drawer. He held something behind his back.

"Bella, I want to spend my life with you. I always have. And so I want it to be official. Isabella Marie Swan," Edward said, getting down on one knee and I sat on the edge of the bed. I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

Edward produced a black velvet box, and opened it to show a beautiful diamond ring. I started hyperventilating, and he pulled my hand away from my mouth. I nodded, and he slid the ring onto my ring finger, and I looked at how perfect it really was.

I jumped up, and Edward stood. I kissed him fully on the mouth, and I realized how happy I would always be with Edward.

It seemed nearly impossible that shortly over a year ago, I thought I hated Edward. I thought he was a jerk; I didn't want to work with him. And now…I'm engaged to him. Funny how life works.

And now, I was one of the happiest women on Earth. I was going to get married to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my one true love. It was hard to believe.

"Edward," I whispered once we broke apart. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Bella."

Edward loved me, and I loved him, and life was nearly perfect. With Edward, my life was the beginning of a new start. It was the beginning of the end.

For the first time since my parents died, I was completely, utterly happy.

**THE END**

_**But wait! **_

_Bella and Edward may seem to have a perfect life right now. But like Bella said, with Edward, her life was the beginning of the end. She thinks that this is her life, forever. But she's soon to find out…even when life seems perfectly bittersweet, it's not._

_I, Victoria Rachelle Lefevre, swear that once I can, I will kill Bella Swan and all close to her. She won't live life like she thought she would. _

_Jonathan and I are to find her cousin, James. I will use him as an ally, and rid of him once he's not needed. Bella won't ever see life the same. She can't trust anyone now…ha! Wait until she sees what's in store._

**

**AN: Okay, okay, you can throw knives at me now.**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, but please hear me out!  
**

**Life got really crazy in the past two months. October was crazy, and then November came, and there was all-county auditions (I didn't make it), my birthday, then a camping trip for a full weekend, Thanksgiving, a lot of youth stuff at church, then December came and there was the band concert, my sister's birthday, and now it's nearly Christmas and I realized I'd been putting this off for a long while.**

**I'm terribly sorry this is short, and it sucks, I feel like I'm such a different person since when I started writing this, I understand so much more. There's been a ton of drama that I've been stuck in the middle of, and I'm just a fourteen-year-old girl trying to live her life and write and be a good person. A lot of my now ex-friends don't know what I've been through, and truthfully, I don't know what their life is like, but they treat me like a piece of crap. **

**Sorry for the rant and I hope you enjoyed the story, please review?**

**Let's try and make it to 400 reviews, that's my Christmas gift from y'all. That's only 25 reviews, and you guys have achieved that before… please, just make it to 400?**

**Thanks for all the support, twilightsun01 (:**


	28. Your Choice

**AN: Well, this is just kind of a notice.**

**I think I've mentioned before somewhere that my life is hectic. Now that the end of the school year is nearing, I'm busy filling out high-school application forms and trying desperately to keep up my grades. Not to mention the music I have to practice for band (there's MPA coming up, and don't worry if you don't know what it means, not the point) and just for learning, particularly on the piano.**

**I hate to put this up. But for right now, I'm NOT writing a sequel to TBOTE.**

**Okay, yes, I did say there would be a sequel. Except, when I read over TBOTE, I can't help but notice that it's terrible. I'm going to have to re-write it before I can even think about a sequel. **

**So you have a choice. One, I could re-write The Beginning of the End and try my best to make it better, and try to get a sequel out. Two, I could delete it. **

**I want **_**your**_** honest opinion. **

**Review? **


End file.
